PRISIÒN
by Pao15
Summary: Su traición y abandono acabó por destrozar todo su mundo. Después de seis años, sale de la prisión con sed de venganza hacia aquella mujer que acabò con su felicidad y su pequeña hermana. InuxKag Cap.9 "Seis años despuès..."
1. El principio del desastre

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo cogí parte de su hermosura

La historia se relata en un universo alterno

_Su traición y abandono acabó por destrozar todo su mundo. Después de seis años, sale de la prisión con sed de venganza hacia aquella mujer y su pequeña hermana. _

_

* * *

_**PRISIÒN**

**Capítulo 1**

**El principio del desastre**

**

* * *

  
**

**-**Hijo por favor levántate. Tienes mucho que hacer hoy -dijo la madre de aquel joven. Ojos oscuros, de unos treinta y cinco años. Cabello completamente negro como la noche y el cual le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura. Su rostro era como una fina porcelana pero el cual se le notaba algunas arrugas en la frente notándose su mayoría de edad.

-Mmm… cinco minutos más por favor -susurró el joven sin abrir sus ojos. Su pelo era igual al de su madre. De un negro intenso, solo que este tenía un corte más moderno con varios flequillos cayéndole a su bronceado rostro que mostraba una masculinidad exótica-. Se encontraba en posición fetal en su cómoda cama y arropándose hasta más arriba de su cuello ya que su madre había descorrido las mullidas cortinas de su gran habitación dando paso al sol intenso del medio día

-No Inuyasha. Es más de las doce del día y tú aun sigues durmiendo. Pero que falta de consideración -dramatizó la mujer y luego prosiguió-: Así que mejor levántate ya porque tienes muchas tareas que hacer hoy jovencito. Dicho esto, camino haciéndose escuchar sus tacones en el suelo. Se acercó a la cama y con una mano agarró su cobija destapando al joven perezoso que intentaba taparse inútilmente sus ojos del sol

-¿Por qué lo haces Izayoi? -gruñó el joven-. Este poseía unos exóticos ojos color ámbar que eran solo heredados por su fallecido padre Inu No Taisho. Apoyó su espalda en la esquina de la cama notándose un fornido torso bronceado con varios músculos en sus antebrazos. Tenía solo puesto unos bóxers que estaban cubiertos por las blancas sábanas

-Con respeto Inuyasha. No me llames así. Dime madre -masculló- . ¿Te olvidas que hoy cumples diez y ocho años? Y según el testamento de tu padre. Que en paz descanse -se persignó- Al cumplir la mayoría de edad deberás hacerte cargo de la mitad de su empresa ya que Sesshomaru tiene el control en estos momentos.

-Tienes razón. Desde hoy soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera. Así que por favor Izayoi -recalcó el joven su nombre y luego prosiguió-: déjame en paz que aún es temprano para mí. Con esto se recostó en su cama y arropó completamente todo su cuerpo. Izayoi se volvió acercar y con sus dos manos arrojó a Inuyasha al suelo dejándolo sorprendido por su acción

-Lo siento hijito pero tenemos mucho que hacer hoy -sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura- Te llamó Miroku hace unas horas pero le dije que estabas dormido y luego te llamo tu novia. Dijo que te visitaría a las tres para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños. Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente al escuchar lo último dicho por su madre

-¿Kikyô? -preguntó-. Si hijo. Kikyô. No sé qué otra novia tendrás pero la única que conozco es a esa muchacha

-¿Qué horas son? -preguntó Inuyasha sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de decir su madre-. La Sra. Taisho miro su reloj arropado por finas joyas de distintos colores y empedrería

-Falta un cuarto para las dos ¿Por qué? -preguntó-. ¡Dios! Tengo que arreglarme antes de que llegue Kikyô -exclamó el joven ambarino corriendo hacia la puerta del baño-

-Hombres… -murmuró la Sra. Taisho-. Ven una linda falda y ya van detrás de ella. Salió del cuarto de su hijo cerrando la puerta. En ese momento sintió una gran punzada en su pecho lo cual hizo que se arrodillara en el suelo y se agarrara con fuerza la parte izquierda de su corazón

-¡Kaede! -gritó la señora pidiendo ayuda-. Después de unos segundos llegó corriendo una mujer mayor de edad. Pelo canoso con varias arrugas en su rostro. Nana de Inuyasha y fiel confidente de la familia Taisho. Iba corriendo por el largo pasillo del segundo piso

-¡Por Dios mi Sra.! -ahogó un grito de sorpresa al verla de ese modo-. ¿No ha tomado sus pastillas aun?

-No Kaede. Iba a tomármelas cuando me dio este ataque. Por favor. Ayúdame a levantarme. No quiero que Inuyasha se entere. Kaede ayudó a la Sra. Taisho a levantarse mientras la dirigía a su dormitorio que era unos cuatro cuartos más adelante que el de Inuyasha

-Mi Sra. ¿No cree que es momento de decirle la verdad al joven Inuyasha? -preguntó la anciana Kaede mientras le daba a beber un vaso de agua-. No Kaede. Inuyasha nunca sabrá de mi enfermedad y el día en que lo sepa yo estaré ya muerta –respondió la Sra. Taisho con seriedad-

-¡Dios y la santísima virgen nos libre de eso Sra.! –Se persignó varias veces la anciana Kaede-. No te preocupes Kaede -la reconfortó Izayoi-. Mi marido murió buscando una cura para mi enfermedad y yo no quiero que le suceda lo mismo a mi Inuyasha. Si apenas es un niño –dijo mostrando una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro- No puedo darle ese mismo destino a mi único hijo Kaede y espero que sigas guardando mi secreto por favor. Él solo lo sabrá en mi lecho de muerte. Hasta entonces quiero que siga pensando que estoy completamente sana. Dicho esto se recostó en la cama matrimonial de su cuarto, cerrando sus ojos y pensando en el futuro de su querido Inuyasha.

-Está bien mi Sra. Lo que usted diga –respondió la anciana Kaede dejando el cuarto-

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Media hora después Inuyasha salió del baño dejando ver su corto cabello negro mojado y escurriendo agua de sus puntas. Su cuerpo cubierto solamente por una toalla a su cintura. Buscó en su armario algo que ponerse. Escogió una blusa negra de mangas cortas con unos jeans sencillos pero a la moda. Se colocó un tenis de marca junto con una cadena en su cuello viéndose más masculino de lo que era. Se perfumó con una fina colonia de hombre y se miró en el espejo dándose una arrogante sonrisa

-Qué guapo eres Inuyasha –se dijo así mismo el joven- Con esto salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Antes de bajar se encontró con la anciana Kaede saliendo de uno de los cuartos

-Hola Kaede –saludó el joven-

-Hola joven Inuyasha. Veo que hoy se levantó más temprano que de costumbre -sonrió la anciana-

-¡Keh! No estoy para tus chistes Kaede –renegó-. Por favor hazme el desayuno que tengo mucha hambre

-Sera el almuerzo joven Inuyasha… -murmuró la anciana por lo bajo-. Ya se lo sirvo. Con permiso. Bajó por las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada y luego bajó junto a ella

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Corría por el pequeño patio de su casa persiguiendo a su gordo gato Buyo. Tenía puesto un lindo vestido de flores que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas. Su pelo de un color azabache que llegaba hasta sus hombros junto a un flequillo desordenado. En su rostro se podía observar la más infinita y pura inocencia de sus quince años. Su piel era una tibia porcelana completamente virgen y blanca junto a unos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones llenos de felicidad. Su estatura era pequeña para su edad pero poseía un lindo cuerpo notándose sus traviesas curvas

-¡Kagome! ¡A almorzar! -anunció su madre-. Esta era igual a su hija a excepción de su pelo más corto y del mismo color. De estatura media. Sus ojos expresaban la misma felicidad y armonía de su hija

-Ya voy madre –respondió la joven atrapando a su gato entre sus brazos-. Se dirigió a la pequeña sala de su hogar encontrándose en el camino con su hermana mayor

-¿Para dónde vas Kikyô? -preguntó curiosa la joven- Kikyô fijó la mirada en su pequeña hermana. Le regaló una gélida sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ella –No le digas a nadie Kagome, pero voy donde mi novio. Hoy cumple años y le voy a dar un regalito

-¡Ahh! ¿Y cómo se llama? -volvió a preguntar con inocencia Kagome- . Cuando regrese te lo digo Kagome. Hasta pronto -se despidió Kikyô rápidamente desapareciendo en la puerta de salida-. Kagome la siguió con la mirada y luego de sus labios apareció una gran sonrisa

-Algún día quiero ser como tu hermana Kikyô -murmuró por lo bajo Kagome-. Para ella, Kikyô, además de ser su hermana gemela, era un modelo a seguir ya que era muy distinguida y refinada. Cosa que no era ella ya que siempre la tachaban de desordenada y muy exasperante. Varias veces escuchaba lo mismo ¿Por qué no eres igual a tu hermana? O ¿Por qué no aprendes de Kikyô? Y muchos comentarios más. Eso en vez de causarle tristeza por las comparaciones, le daba motivos para mejorar y querer ser igual a su hermana mayor

-Kagome. El almuerzo está servido. Ven -volvió a anunciar su madre-. Ya voy -respondió la pequeña corriendo hacia la cocina.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬

Después de comer Inuyasha se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Sonó el timbre de la puerta y antes de que Kaede contestara Inuyasha corrió rápidamente hacia ella

-Hola hermosa -saludó Inuyasha dándole una sensual sonrisa y apoyándose en la puerta-. Antes de que Kikyô dijera algo. Inuyasha la acercó a su cuerpo dándole un pasional beso en sus rojos labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños Inuyasha -dijo Kikyô con una sonrisa gélida-. Inuyasha no pedía mucho de ella ya que entendía que Kikyô era así con todo el mundo, su frialdad se veía en sus marrones ojos lo cual hacia que se vieran opacos. Aunque no se debía ocultar para nada que Kikyô era muy hermosa y con un aura de misterio que lo había cautivado en segundos. -¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Inuyasha? -preguntó coqueta Kikyô-.

-No sé. ¿Qué me aconsejas? –Le siguió el juego-

-Pues…que pasemos un rato solos y luego salir a divertirnos –dijo Kikyô acercándose más a Inuyasha-

-Me parece una gran idea… -susurró en su oído-. La agarró de la mano y subieron juntos las escaleras hasta llegar a su dormitorio

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

-¿En qué piensas Inuyasha? -preguntó Kikyô dándole pequeñas caricias en su pecho destapado-. Este estaba mirando el techo de su habitación con los brazos cruzados en su cabeza

-En nada Kikyô. Pero dime una cosa ¿No te regañarán si llegas demasiado tarde a tu casa? -preguntó Inuyasha-. Kikyô fijó su mirada en el ámbar de él y luego se recostó en la cama tapándose el cuerpo por encima de sus pechos

-No lo creo. Además… no me gusta estar en mi casa. Un templo descuidado no me llama la atención y para lo único que me necesitan es para ser una sacerdotisa. Pero yo no quiero tener ese horrible destino. Yo quiero conocer el mundo. Viajar y no quedarme encerrada en ese lugar. En cambio. Mi querida hermanita menor daría todo por serlo

-Y dime Kikyô ¿Cómo es tu hermana? -preguntó curioso Inuyasha y apoyando su cabeza en una mano-. Digo…si es tu hermana debe ser igual de hermosa que tu ¿verdad?

-Para nada –corrigió de inmediato- Es una niñata. Demasiado exasperante y muy desordenada. No veo la hora de irme de la casa para no tener que estar soportando sus berrinches de adolescente. Es una pulga para su edad.

-¡Keh! Kikyô. Si te oyeran otros, pensarían que la odias –se burló Inuyasha-. Pero lo que él no sabía era que Kikyô guardaba un cierto rencor hacia su pequeña hermana ya que según ella. Kagome disfrutaba de una libertad que ella no poseía. Por ser la hermana mayor, a ella le tocó ser la sacerdotisa del templo. Una vida encerrada y sin ningún lujo. Sentía que Inuyasha la podía liberar de ese destino que para ella era un infierno. Que podría ser una mujer normal llena de lujos y al lado de un guapo hombre como él.

-Y dime Inuyahsa ¿Cuándo te harás cargo de la empresa de tu padre? -volvió a preguntar Kikyô-

-No sé. De eso me habla mi madre pero la verdad es que no quiero hacerme cargo de esa empresa. No quiero quedarme tan cuadrado como mi medio hermano Sesshomaru. No entiendo como Kagura lo soporta

-Bueno. No te pongas así Inuyasha. Ya sé. Para que disfrutes aun más tu cumpleaños, salgamos

-Pero yo quiero seguir así contigo querida Kikyô -murmuro por lo bajo Inuyasha dándole pequeños besos en su cuello-

-No lo siento Inuyasha –respondió Kikyô dándole una sonrisa-. Con esto se zafó de sus brazos y besos. Se sentó en la esquina de la cama y se empezó a vestir

Salieron de su cuarto abrazados dirigiéndose al garaje para salir en el porsche plateado de Inuyasha

Unas cuadras de su hogar, Inuyasha dirigió a Kikyô a una de las discotecas más visitadas por la gente importante de Japón. Pidieron unos tragos y comenzaron a darse una serie de besos apasionados sin darse cuenta que una mirada oscura los observaba a lo lejos con rencor mientras apretaba fuertemente su copa de whisky hasta el punto de quebrarla e incrustarse algunos vidrios en su mano

-Maldita perra –murmuró por lo bajo-

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Salieron de la disco abrazados y un poco pasados por los tragos. Se dirigieron al porsche plateado y mientras él incrustaba la llave para entrar una sombra en el retrovisor lo dejó alertado mas sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia y entró en el auto dándole paso también a Kikyô. Se dieron un beso y cuando iba a encender el auto sintió un frio en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Al intentar voltear, notó que una fría arma se posicionaba allí

-Bájate –murmuró el extraño hombre-

Mientras que Inuyasha obedecía la orden del extraño hombre, Kikyô los observaba con sus ojos desorbitados y con un pequeño jadeo. Estaba completamente pálida. ¿No será…?

-Dile a tu noviecita que se baje también. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar los tres –dijo el hombre de mirada fría con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro y manteniendo su arma en la cabeza de Inuyasha-

-Na...Naraku -murmuró por lo bajo Kikyô con los ojos desorbitados-. Inuyasha alcanzó a oír lo que acababa de decir Kikyô

-Vaya Kikyô. Veo que aun me recuerdas. Eso debe ser un alago ¿verdad? -se burló Naraku-

-¿Kikyô? ¿Quién es este tipo? -preguntó incrédulo Inuyasha-. Kikyô no salía de su asombro al encontrar después de varios años a Naraku. Era algo inconcebible

-¡Oh! Qué pena el irrespeto. Me presento. Mi nombre es Naraku el novio actual de Kikyô y futuro esposo –dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa-. Inuyasha no caía de su asombro. Es decir que… ¿Kikyô lo había estado engañando?

-Dime que no es cierto Kikyô -dijo Inuyasha con tristeza- Dime que lo que dice este hombre es mentira y te creeré. Al no recibir respuesta de Kikyô sintió como su corazón se quebraba en pedazos dentro de él y como en vez de dolor aparecía una completa ira hacia aquellos individuos que tenía al frente

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no dices nada Kikyò?! -explotó el joven ambarino- . Por todo el estacionamiento se escuchaba una estruendosa risa. En ese momento, como si llegara a la realidad Kikyô fijo su opaca mirada marrón en el ambarino de sus ojos brotando de su blanca piel unas pequeñas lágrimas saladas que surcaban toda su mejilla derecha

-Eso es mentira -murmuró por lo bajo-. Este hombre que vez aquí Inuyasha está loco. Si. Una vez. Hace tres años salimos juntos pero no soportaba la obsesión que tenia conmigo. Tuve que llamar a la policía y ponerle una caución porque amenazó con matarme si no me casaba con él. Kikyô tenía su cabeza baja sin notar como los puños de Inuyasha se iban encrispando cada vez mas dejando sus nudillos completamente blancos por la fuerza ejercida y sus uñas marcadas en las palmas de sus manos

-Eres un…despreciable -murmuró Inuyasha entre dientes- . Naraku al oírlo, soltó una estruendosa risa burlona que resonaba por los oídos de los dos jóvenes torturándolos de una manera sicológica. Inuyasha no lo soportó más y como un reflejo rápido empujó a Naraku haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al frio asfalto mientras que la mirada asustada de Kikyô los observaba.

Empezaron una fría pelea, con puños y patadas que hacían ver a los dos contrincantes como dos salvajes animales peleando por un trozo de carne. El arma de Naraku había sido bloqueada de su mano y alejada hasta el auto plateado de Inuyasha. Los dos tenían el labio roto y saliendo del un hilillo de sangre y otras magulladuras en las costillas y en el rostro. La pelea se estaba extendiendo mucho. Inuyasha paró en seco un puño directo a su rostro al escuchar el sonido de un arma. Retrocedió unos pasos observando como Naraku se desplomaba en el suelo dejando ver por detrás a una Kikyô con el arma y sus manos salpicadas por la sangre de aquel hombre

La mujer que decía ser el amor de su vida y la madre de sus hijos para un futuro había terminado con una vida humana, que por más insignificante que fuera, no tenía ningún derecho de acabarla de esa manera. A sangre fría. Sin más, se desplomó él también en el suelo poniendo su mejilla magullada en el asfalto y viendo como Kikyô corría desesperada dejándolo solo con un cadáver a su lado y herido hasta el alma y el corazón

Fin del capítulo 1

* * *

**Hola. Vengo con otra historia. Se me ocurriò en un dìa que no tenìa nada que hacer xD. Espero que les guste y plisss reviews sip? jajaja xD** **asi sean buenos o malos**.** Se aceptan de toda clase jejeje x3**


	2. Belleza endemoniada

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo cogí parte de su hermosura

La historia se relata en un universo alterno

* * *

**PRISIÒN**

**Capítulo 2**

**Belleza endemoniada **

**

* * *

**

Estaba tirado en el suelo con sus ojos ambarinos perdidos en la oscura nada de la noche. Eran pasadas de las tres y aun seguía en el frio asfalto con el cadáver de Naraku al lado. Este se había vuelto de un color azulado por el tiempo que llevaba muerto. Sintió unas pequeñas gotas frías que caían por su rostro. Volteó su mirada al cielo viendo como una estruendosa lluvia estaba cayendo en los dos cuerpos inertes en el suelo. ¿Hace cuanto estaba lloviendo? No tenía ni idea. Pero es que llevaba tanto tiempo quieto sin mover un dedo que no sintió hasta ese momento como el frio le calaba hasta los huesos. Intentó pararse varias veces ya que siempre perdía el equilibrio y se lastimaba cada vez más. Debía tener dos o tres costillas quebradas y una que otra magulladura en el pecho y los muslos. Le dolió mucho mas fue la acción de Kikyô para con él. Lo abandonó a su suerte sin importarle lo herido que se encontraba y también dejando un cadáver a su paso. Esto nunca se lo perdonaría jamás. Toda su familia junto a ella iban a pagar las consecuencias de las acciones de su hija mayor. De eso se encargaba personalmente él.

Se apoyó en la puerta delantera de su porsche plateado llevándose un brazo a su costilla izquierda. Era un dolor intenso ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Llamar a la policía? O dejarlo abandonado y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. No eso no. Lo dejaría despierto de por vida con la conciencia sucia. Como si le hubieran leído la mente. Un auto de policía se acercaba a ellos ya que a esa hora patrullaban y desde hace rato estaban buscando el origen del sonido del arma que habían escuchado hace horas. La patrulla se detuvo al lado del porsche de Inuyasha. Se bajo un hombre robusto de unos cuarenta años con un bigote en su rostro y unos ojos de color negro. El policía revisó al hombre tirado en el suelo. Busco sus signos vitales y al no sentirlos solo dos palabras salieron de su ronca voz

Esta muerto

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Andaba de un lado a otro con sus manos atravesadas en la espalda. Tenía el ceño fruncido y de sus labios salían alguno que otro gruñido.

-Ese muchacho… ¿Cuándo pensara volver? -preguntó desesperada Izayoi-. Me tiene aquí desesperada y muriéndome de los nervios ¿Es que no me tiene consideración? -explotó la Sra. A punto de brotar de sus negros ojos lágrimas-. Kaede la observó con compasión. Su mirada cansada la seguía de un lado a otro hasta que decidió acabar el silencio en el que se encontraban

-Señora… por favor descanse. De seguro el joven Inuyasha debe estar en uno de esos antros donde van todos los de su edad -intentó consolarla-

-Si puede que tengas razón Kaede. Pero me puede decir donde esta o llamarme y no dejarme muerta de los nervios ¿Qué tal si la pasó algo? -preguntó desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Ni Dios lo permita Sra. No diga esas cosas que las palabras tienen poder -dijo Kaede asustada-. Venga. Suba a su cuarto yo le traeré un té para tranquilizarla un poco. Ya verá que ahora llamará el joven Inuyasha. Con esto, convenció a la Sra. Taisho para que descansara un rato ya que muy pronto vendrían siendo las cinco de la madrugada

Se recostó en su mullida cama matrimonial mientras que la anciana Kaede le ponía las sábanas encima con cuidado cuan si fuera de una madre a hija -le traeré el té para que descanse Sra. No me demoro -dijo la cansada anciana mientras dejaba el cuarto-. Izayoi se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación mientras murmuraba unas cosas por lo bajo

-Niño idiota. Siempre causándome problemas. Espero que este bien. Se me escapó todo el día con su noviecita. Va a ver lo que le voy a decir a ese desconsi… -en ese instante acababa de sonar el teléfono.

-De seguro debe ser Inuyasha. Ese niño me va a conocer. Rápidamente contestó el teléfono pensando que era Inuyasha

-¡Inuyasha! Niño estúpido. Me tenias preocupada ¿Dónde diablos esta…? -Fue interrumpida por una ronca voz que no reconoció como la voz de su hijo

-Disculpe ¿Se encuentra la Sra. De la casa? -preguntó la voz al teléfono-.

-Sí. Con ella habla ¿le sucedió algo a mi hijo? -preguntó ahogando un sollozo en sus labios-

-Soy el oficial Takeda. Su hijo en estos momentos está en la jefatura de policía acusado de homicidio. Le sugiero que busque un abogado porque su hijo está en grandes problemas. El agente iba a decir otras palabras pero fueron cortadas por el teléfono de la Sra. Taisho ya que ella había colgado en esos momentos. Fijo su mirada en la nada con sus ojos desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas que rondaban por sus mejillas de color carmín

-No mi hijo no… -murmuró por lo bajo-. Mi único hijo no le puede estar pasando algo tan grave como ¿homicidio? No. Eso no es verdad. Debe haber un malentendido. Debo ir a ver… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un agudo dolor en su corazón. Llevó su mano a él con sufrimiento mientras cerraba duramente sus ojos. –No…aun no…no me puedo morir aun-. Intentó buscar sus pastillas para el ataque cardiaco y al no encontrarlas dio por terminada su vida en ese momento. ¿Qué haría su hijo sin ella? ¿Qué haría ahora que perdía a su madre a cada segundo y sin enterarse? Y peor aun ¿Cómo será el futuro de su único hijo metido en una horrible cárcel? La oscuridad la embargaba y antes de que diera su ultimo respiro, solo una un nombre salió de sus labios

Inuyasha… con esto, se desplomó en la cama. Sin vida y con la tristeza embargando cada parte de su ser.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

-_Le aconsejo que busque un abogado Sra. Ya que su hijo se encuentra en graves problemas. _ Eso fue lo único que pudo oír al contestar el teléfono. Kaede colgó rápidamente dejando la tacita de té a un lado de la mesa para luego correr hacia las escaleras. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente al ver a la Sra. Taisho sin vida y desplomada en la cama con los ojos abiertos y con una mano en el corazón

Había muerto por el dolor de su único y querido hijo Inuyasha. Corrió hasta estar al lado del cuerpo inerte. Revisó sus signos vitales y al no tener respuesta. Sollozó con fuerza mientras buscaba el teléfono y con sus temblorosos dedos marcaba un número. El único que podría ayudarlas en ese momento. Se escuchó una voz fría y ronca al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Sr. Sesshomaru? H-ha ocurrido una desgracia… el joven Inuyasha y la Sra. Izayoi…

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Llegó a las cuatro de la mañana al templo con su cabello negro completamente mojado por la estruendosa lluvia de ese momento. Su maquillaje estaba corrido y su flequillo estaba totalmente desordenado y pegado a su frente. No se sabía a ciencia cierta si las gotas de agua en su rostro eran lágrimas o simplemente la lluvia que rodaba por sus mejillas completamente frías y blancas. Subió rápidamente las largas escaleras del templo Higurashi. Perdió un tacón en el camino y decidió dejarlo allí y seguir corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada

-Perdóname…perdóname Inuyasha -se disculpaba una y otra vez Kikyô-. Al llegar a la puerta de la pequeña y humilde casa, sacó de su mojado bolso una llave de repuesto y con sus temblorosas y torpes manos intentó abrir el cerrojo de la puerta para entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Su madre la mataría si se enteraba de que había llegado a esa hora y peor de que acababa de matar a su ex novio Naraku. No tenía otra opción. Inuyasha estaba muy enfadado y era capaz de contar toda la verdad de lo ocurrido y delatarla. Tenía que escapar del país antes de que la encerraran. Entre el amor de Inuyasha y su libertad prefería al cien por ciento su libertad así que no le dio más importancia a su novio y entró a la casa.

Al abrir la puerta escuchó como una tierna voz la llamaba desde la sala

-¿Kikyô? Te estuve esperando ¿Dónde estabas? -se talló los ojos Kagome-. Iba a continuar con las preguntas pero su hermana mayor le cubrió la boca con una mano fría y mojada

-Niña estúpida –murmuró por lo bajo Kikyô- No le digas nada de esto a mi madre porque si no te mataré antes de que se lo digas. -Le regaló una sonrisa maligna y luego prosiguió-: No creas que no soy capaz de matarte Kagome. No me retes. La pequeña joven estaba totalmente asustada de las crueles palabras de su hermana mayor. ¿Qué le había pasado esa noche? Apenas ahora se había fijado como se encontraba su hermana. Su cabello negro que siempre estuvo bien cuidado y sin friz, ahora se encontraba enmarañado y fuera de sitio. Bajó su mirada hasta sus pies y notó que le faltaba un tacón y por último se fijo en su rostro y ropa la cual estaba sucia y completamente mojada con su maquillaje descorrido. Kagome solo se inmutó a asentir aterrorizada

Kikyô dio un largo suspiro -me alegro que hayas entendido hermanita-. Apartó rápidamente su mano de la boca de Kagome y le dio unas cuantas indicaciones de lo que debía hacer

-Bueno hermanita necesito tu ayuda -dijo rápidamente Kikyô- Quiero que vayas al templo y cojas la Shikon No Tama mientras yo voy a mi cuarto y alisto unas cosas

-S-si hermana –asintió Kagome un poco más calmada- . Kikyô le sobó lentamente la cabeza a Kagome con una sonrisa que tenia de todo menos cariño

-Te lo agradezco Kagome -agradeció Kikyô- . Bueno necesito por favor que vayas rápido y me la traigas. Hasta entonces. Nos vemos. Dicho esto, salió corriendo a las escaleras para cambiarse en su cuarto. Kagome la siguió con la mirada marrón y luego decidida corrió hacia el templo sin preguntarse en ningún momento que era lo que le había sucedo a Kikyô para actuar de ese modo.

Llegó a su cuarto. Abrió su armario arrojando toda su ropa en la cama. Entró al baño y buscó sus cosas de valor como joyas y dinero guardado. También aprovechó para cambiarse. Sacó unas cuantas maletas para el largo viaje que haría. Al tener todo en su sitio corrió hacia el teléfono de su cuarto y con sus manos temblorosas marcó un número sin importarle que horas fueran. Esperó impaciente a que contestaron hasta que una voz masculina se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

-¿Bankotsu? Hola amor soy yo Kikyô…que pena molestarte tan tarde pero si…acepto irme a vivir contigo a Estados Unidos… ¿Qué si tengo algún problema? No nada de eso…solo pienso que es lo mejor para nuestra relación…si, si, si ¿será que puedo ir a tu casa ya? Gracias te amo un resto. Colgó rápidamente el teléfono mientras buscaba unas cuantas cosas más en su cuarto. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y antes de bajar al primer piso se dirigió al cuarto de su madre. En silencio entró observando cómo dormía plácidamente. Se acercó con lentos pasos hasta su cabecera y le besó tiernamente su frente mientras una traviesa lágrima rodaba su mejilla. Dejó una carta en su pequeña estantería mientras volvía a salir y antes de cerrar por completo la puerta. De sus labios salió un murmullo que fue solo percibido por el silencio de la habitación

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme madre

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*

Corrió hasta el pequeño templo que quedaba al lado de la casa. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que algo malo le había ocurrido a Kikyô y dudaba de que tuviera un futuro alentador. Mas sin embargo la razón no reinó en ese momento si no el deseo de poder ayudar a su hermana mayor. Abrió la puerta corrediza del templo y pudo ver al fondo una pequeña perla morada que estaba cómodamente puesta en un mullido cojín y al lado unos inciensos. Se acercó rápidamente hacia ella. La miró un rato y pudo ver un brillo extraño que desprendía. Al tocarla vio con sorpresa como esta se oscurecía completamente ¿Qué habrá sido eso? En ese instante en que dejó de brillar sintió una tristeza que le embargaba completamente todo su ser. No entendía que le sucedía pero ahora lo importante era su hermana. No le dio importancia y la agarró mientras corría devuelta a su casa. Al entrar, encontró a Kikyô de rodillas intentando abrir la pequeña caja fuerte que había en la sala escondida detrás de un cuadro familiar

-¿Qué haces hermana? –Preguntó Kagome-. Kikyô la miró con una fría mirada, mientras volvía a su labor. Intentar abrir la caja fuerte y utilizar los ahorros de su familia para poder vivir una vida de lujos junto a Bankotsu fuera del país. –Nada hermanita- restregó la palabra hermanita en sus labios. Luego se le ocurrió

-Oye Kagome –dijo Kikyô con un tono meloso- ¿mi madre no te ha dado la clave de la caja fuerte por casualidad? –Kagome la miró un momento para después asentir con la cabeza-

-Bueno. Por favor dímela. Es que necesito este dinero -dijo Kikyô- Kagome la observó un momento para luego negar con la cabeza de inmediato. Kikyô intentó asesinarla con su mirada fría mientras la agarraba por los hombros y enterraba sus uñas en la tersa piel de sus brazos

-¡Estúpida! ¿Quieres que tu querida hermana mayor vaya a la cárcel? -la zamarreó Kikyô en sus brazos-. Kagome la miraba con un infinito terror en sus ojos. Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo tan ciega? Intentado ser como ella ¡que bah! Había sido tan patética de solo pensar eso. Sintió una profunda tristeza al pensar que su hermana Kikyô siempre la había tomado del pelo y que la había despreciado de ese modo

-Es-es la fecha de mi cumpleaños -balbuceó Kagome-. Kikyô le regaló una sonrisa de superioridad. La soltó tan bruscamente que Kagome perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo dejando consigo también caer la pequeña perla morada de sus manos. Kikyô utilizó la clave y abrió la caja. Sacó todo el dinero de la caja con una gran sonrisa ¡Vaya que era bastante! Eran los ahorros para la universidad de Kagome pero en esos momentos importaba solo su libertad y no el futuro de una escuincla mugrosa como Kagome. La pequeña la miró desde el suelo. No reconocía a la mujer cruel que estaba en frente suyo

-Ki-Kikyô -balbuceó Kagome arrodillándose en el suelo- Kikyô la fulminó con la mirada. Luego observó a la perla que estaba a su lado. Caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa gélida. Se arrodilló y agarró la perla que en esos momentos estaba completamente oscura. Se irguió rápidamente sin importarle que su hermana aun siguiera en el suelo. Parecía haber recordado algo así que se devolvió hacia ella y le dijo unas cuantas cosas -si preguntan por mí unos hombres extraños. Diles que yo me fui desde hace varios días a cazar con mi novio Bankotsu -dijo Kikyô con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes-. Kagome la miro perpleja ¿casarse ella? ¿Y apenas a sus diez y ocho años? Bueno. Era su vida no la de ella y desde ese momento no volvería a preocuparse nunca más por ella

-Hasta muchos años hermanita -se despidió Kikyô cerrando la puerta de salida-. El lugar se volvió en un gélido silencio ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Kikyô les había robado? ¿A su propia sangre? ¿A su familia? Tenía demasiadas preguntas y poco tiempo ya que Kikyô había desaparecido de su vista. Se reincorporó lentamente del suelo y subió las escaleras ¿Qué le diría a su madre cuando supiera lo de Kikyô? O ¿Qué mentira le diría por la desaparición de la Shikon No Tama? Ya que esa perla según su madre era muy valiosa y el símbolo principal del templo. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y además era muy tarde para eso. Se arrojó fuertemente a su cama abrazando consigo una almohada de color rosa. Cerró sus ojos lentamente pensando en el día de mañana.

¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬

-¡Ya les dije todo lo que se maldita sea! -explotó Inuyasha poniendo sus puños en la mesa-. Llevaban dos horas pidiendo explicaciones y él ya se los había contado todo. De principio a fin pero parecía que ese inspector no le creía ni una palabra y estaba empeñado en meterlo a prisión. De seguro su madre lo iba a matar cuando se enterara de la situación en que se encontraba

-Cálmese joven Inuyasha. Con esa actitud que presenta nos está dando a entender que está nervioso y que es el culpable de la muerte de ese hombre llamado Naraku -concilió el inspector Takeda-. Cuénteme de nuevo los hechos y dígame solo la verdad por favor. Si admite su delito la condena será de menos años

-Lo siento inspector ¿Cómo es que dice que se llama? -preguntó burlón Inuyasha-. El inspector lo miró con una ceja levantada de la irritación que le causaba ese muchacho. –inspector Takeda joven. Espero no se le olvide

-¡Ahh! Está bien inspector no sé cómo se llama –volvió a burlarse Inuyasha-. En su frente se le podía observar una venita saliendo por la rabia y el desespero que le causaba aquel muchacho

-Bueno lo que lo vuelvo a decir es la verdad y nada más que la verdad inspector sin nombre -dijo Inuyasha apoyando sus brazos en la mesa- Hoy fue mi cumpleaños número diez y ocho. Me la pasé todo el día con mi novia haciendo cosas de mayores ¿me entiende? -recalcó Inuyasha con una radiante sonrisa-. Bueno. Continuo. Luego, por ahí a las nueve de la noche salí con ella a bailar y a tomar unos tragos. Al entrar al auto para irnos a la casa nos atacó ese tal Naraku. Según Kikyô, era un antiguo acosador de ella. Peleamos ya que el hombre llevaba un arma. La soltó y luego la perra de mi ex novia -recalcó Inuyasha- le disparó en la espalda y luego salió corriendo como loca y me dejó abandonado con heridas y al lado de un cadáver -gruñó al decir lo ultimo- El inspector lo miró un rato seriamente y luego fijó su vista en una pequeña libreta donde anotaba todo lo contado por el joven

-Bueno. Supongamos que dice la verdad joven. Entonces. ¿Dónde se encuentra el arma con el cual le quitaron la vida al hombre? -preguntó el inspector Takeda-.

-Yo no sé. Tal vez se perdió o la perra de mi ex se la llevó para no dejar huella alguna. –El inspector se levantó de su silla dando un suspiro de exasperación

-Bueno joven. Veo que no va a cooperar con nosotros. Hasta que no pague la fianza se quedará aquí en la jefatura. Hasta entonces -salió el inspector por la puerta- Inuyasha al verlo cerrar la puerta dio un gran golpe en su mesa mientras maldecía varias veces el nombre de Kikyô. Se las pagaría. Fuera como fuera se las haría pagar. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre fornido y bien vestido entraba en el cuarto de interrogación

-Ahora que quie… -Inuyasha no continuó con lo que iba a decir ya que se sorprendió de ver al individuo que entraba en el cuarto con una total tranquilidad. Su aire era de frialdad infinita y también poseía los mismos ojos color ámbar que él. Inuyasha se levantò de su silla con sorpresa y mirándolo fijamente

-¿Sesshomaru?

Fin del capítulo 2


	3. El infierno a la puerta de la esquina

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo cogí parte de su hermosura

La historia se relata en un universo alterno

* * *

**PRISIÒN**

**Capítulo 3**

**El infierno a la puerta de la esquina **

* * *

-¿Sesshomaru? -preguntó incrédulo Inuyasha-

-Si. Yo. Debería alegrarme de que puedas recordar el nombre de tu hermano mayor -dijo Sesshomaru con frialdad-

-¡Keh! No estoy para burlas Sesshomaru -bufó Inuyasha-. A la única persona que no le pediría ayuda es a Sesshomaru ya que lo molestaría de por vida.

-Que estúpido eres Inuyasha –se burló Sesshomaru chasqueando su lengua y cerrando sus ojos-. ¿No me vas a agradecer que pagara tu fianza?

-Yo no pedí tu ayuda hermanito -respondió Inuyasha con desdén- Pero si necesito que me hagas solo un favor. Que llames a mi madre y que le digas donde estoy. Yo sé que me va a matar por esto pero qué más da. Sesshomaru cambió drásticamente su semblante de burla a uno más serio

-Lo siento Inuyasha. Pero creo que eso no se va a poder -respondió-

-¿Cómo que no se va a poder? -preguntó incrédulo-. Mi madre tiene que saber porque no voy a ir hoy ¿no?

-El problema Inuyasha… -Sesshomaru dio un gran suspiro y prosiguió-: Ahora más que nunca necesitas de mi ayuda porque tu madre…está muerta. Inuyasha lo observó unos minutos que parecieron eternos en esa pequeña sala de interrogación.

-No. No puede ser. Eso es mentira -pensó Inuyasha- Su rostro se desfiguró en ese momento y como un arranque animal agarró de la solapa a Sesshomaru mientras lo zamarreaba

-Dime que no es verdad Sesshomaru ¡Dilo maldita sea! –Gritaba una y otra vez Inuyasha-. Sesshomaru lo miraba serio. Aunque dentro. Muy dentro suyo sentía una gran tristeza por su hermano porque aunque nunca lo supiera su medio hermano. Él lo protegería de hoy en adelante ya que Inuyasha se acababa de quedar solo en el mundo.

-Inuyasha. Deja de ser tan estúpido. Ya no eres un niño. Tu madre está muerta y tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida -dijo Sesshomaru con el rostro calmado- Inuyasha lo soltó fuertemente de la solapa sentándose otra vez en su silla. Sesshomaru se arregló sus ropajes mientras proseguía a hablar-: Según la anciana de tu casa Inuyasha. Tu madre murió de un infarto. Después de que se enterara de lo tuyo, le dio un ataque al corazón

-Yo la mate… -murmuró por lo bajo Inuyasha- . Sesshomaru alcanzó a oír las duras palabras de su medio hermano. Carraspeó para llamar su atención -No Inuyasha. Tú no el mastate. Tu madre tenía los días contados. Solo que con todo esto se le adelantó -dijo Sesshomaru-. Inuyasha lo contempló un momento con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa

-Es decir… que mi madre ¿se iba a morir de todos modos? -preguntó incrédulo-. Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza. Ahora entendía todo. La razón por la cual hace unos meses encontró unas extrañas pastillas en su tocador. Tenían un nombre extraño que no se acordaba en esos momentos pero su madre le había mentido diciendo que eran para el estrés. Pero. ¿Por qué nunca le conto la verdad? ¿Por qué apenas se venía a enterar de la cruel verdad de su madre?

-Inuyasha… -murmuró Sesshomaru con la mirada puesta en el-. Si tienes algún problema, te puedes venir a vivir conmigo y mi familia. Serás bien aceptado. Inuyasha levantó su mirada que era cubierta por un flequillo negro y la cual estaba totalmente oscura

-Vaya… no conocía esa parte tuya Sesshomaru -murmuró Inuyasha- . Pero no gracias. Me quedaré en mi casa y empezaré a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre -dijo firmemente-. Sesshomaru lo miró un momento ¿Cómo podía madurar tan pronto?

-Está bien Inuyasha, pero en estos momentos tenemos un problema mucho mas grave. Por el momento estas libre pero tendrás que venir dentro de unos días a declara ya que todo te culpa a ti -dijo Sesshomaru seriamente-. Inuyasha restregó sus dientes haciendo un extraño ruido con ellos. Se le había olvidado la razón por la cual estaba en la jefatura de policía y por la cual murió su madre Izayoi Taisho. Pegó su puño fuertemente en la mesa mientras se paraba rápidamente

-Sesshomaru, te juro que yo no mate a ese hombre -dijo Inuyasha-, fue la perra de mi Kikyô

-¿Kikyô? -preguntó incrédulo el hombre-. Si yo se que parece imposible pero te contaré todo lo que sucedió… En una breve charla, le relató lo sucedido esa misma noche. Desde cómo había muerto Naraku hasta el abandono de Kikyô. Sesshomaru lo miraba con su semblante frio pero por dentro estaba que ardía de rabia ya que esa mujer había metido en un grave problema a su medio hermano.

-Ya sé que no me crees Sesshomaru. Pero no puedo decir nada más. Esa es toda la verdad –dijo Inuyasha-, Sesshomaru lo miró un momento y luego contesto-: Te creo Inuyasha. Pude ver una vez a tu novia y te puedo decir que no me agradó mucho que digamos. Es solo una interesada. Inuyasha lo observó con sorpresa ¿le había creído?

-¿Enserio me crees? -preguntó incrédulo el joven- . Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza mientras proseguía a hablar-: bueno, ahora el problema es que estas en graves problemas Inuyasha y que el arma con el cual se asesinó a ese tal Naraku desapareció. Si la encontráramos, podríamos utilizar las huellas digitales de estas y comprobar que tú no tuviste nada que ver

-Pero parece que esa perra se la llevó para no dejar ninguna prueba -rabió Inuyasha-, Sesshomaru lo miró un momento y luego respondió-: bueno no importa. ¿Algún testigo que los haya visto salir juntos para comprobar tu relato de los hechos? –Preguntó el hombre-. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente estaban en graves problemas. Inuyasha tenía las de perder en estos momentos. -Sesshomaru dio un suspiro -, no te preocupes Inuyasha. Encontraremos alguna prueba para que no te encierren. En ese momento un gordo policía entro en la habitación

-Señor pero se acabó su tiempo. Tengo que encerrar al acusado y mañana podrá llevárselo -dijo el gordo policía-, a Inuyasha se les desfiguró el rostro y luego miró rápidamente a Sesshomaru con terror

-Sesshomaru. Pero… ¿No dijiste que habías pagado la fianza? ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar aquí? -una serie de preguntas invadieron la mente de Inuyasha-. Sesshomaru volteó a verlo mientras pensaba en que responderle. Luego prosiguió-: Inuyasha. Según la ley; así hayas pagado la fianza tendrás que estar por lo menos 24 horas. Antes de que siguiera hablando, el gordo policía agarró los brazos de Inuyasha mientras lo sacaba de la habitación.

-Vendré mañana por ti Inuyasha -dijo Sesshomaru mientras se perdía de la vista del joven-, a Inuyasha lo llevaron a una celda pequeña. Su rostro mostraba una total repulsión al verla tanto afuera como por dentro. Tenía en la esquina una angosta cama que se veía de todo menos comoda para dormir. Un inodoro al lado completamente sucio y de un maloliente olor. Hace cuanto no lo habrán limpiado

-Mejor me aguanto las ganas de ir al baño hasta que llegue a mi casa -pensó Inuyasha con frustración-, Se sentó en la incómoda cama. Se arregostó en ella mientras que una traviesa lágrima brotaba de su dura mejilla. Se la quitó bruscamente. Los hombres no lloraban. No empezaría ahora con esas cursilerías. En sus orbes se notaba una sombra de ira y odio hacia aquella mujer que había causado este problema. Se puso en posición fetal mientras el sueño le llegaba lentamente y solo un pensamiento llegaba a su cabeza. Solo un nombre en el cual haría sufrir de por vida ya que ese mismo había destrozado toda su vida

Kikyô

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

El radiante sol arropaba su tierno rostro mientras poco a poco abría sus marrones ojos. Miró su despertador. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Muy temprano para ella. Miró también a su lado derecho en la pared, un calendario de su artista favorito. Era sábado. Qué bien no tendría que ir hoy a la escuela. Se sentó en el borde de su rosada cama mientras buscaba sus chanclas. Se desesperó mientras un bostezo aburrido salía de sus labios

-Que horrible sueño -murmuró por lo bajo Kagome-, al intentar pararse de su cama sintió un leve dolor en los costados de sus brazos. Su rostro se desfiguró al ver las pequeñas marcas de uñas que tenia. Entonces… ¿no había sido un sueño? Muy asustada salió corriendo de su cuarto al de su hermana mayor. Al entrar su pecho subía y bajaba de la carrera. Vio todo normal. La cama arreglada con las cortinas cerradas. En cierta forma se alivió ya que Kikyô podía durar semanas sin volver a la casa. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando se acordó. Su ropa. Entró otra vez con prisa mientras abría en armario y sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver que no había ninguna prenda en él. Buscó en los cajones de al lado de su cama sus pertenencias y no encontró nada. Fue al baño e igual.

Todo se encontraba completamente vacio

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras mientras que pasaba su madre

-¿Hija que tienes? -preguntó la -. Kagome antes de salir a la puerta le respondió -: No nada madre. Voy a salir un momento. No me demoro. Dicho esto, Kagome cerró la puerta de salida y se dirigió al templo. Corrió hacia este con el corazón en la garganta y con los dedos cruzados

-Que este allí Dios mío. Que este allí. Que todo haya sido un mal sueño -pensó Kagome mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos-. Abrió la puerta corrediza de este y al entrar ahogó un grito de sorpresa. La Shikon No Tama no se encontraba en su sitio y los inciensos a su lado estaban apagados. Según el abuelo Higurashi, eso significaba mal augurio para la familia ya que por órdenes estrictas, la perla nunca debía ser sacada de su santuario. ¿Cómo les diría a su madre y al abuelo que la perla había desaparecido? Si ese era el símbolo principal del templo y una valiosa joya. .no. En que lio se había metido por su hermana mayor Kikyô. Cerró la puerta del templo mientras se dirigía a su casa con la cabeza baja. Al entrar se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar. Al entrar a esta su madre la saludò con una gran sonrisa típica de la Sra. Higurashi

-Buenos días hija ¿Cómo amaneciste? -saludó su madre-. Kagome le respondió con una fingida sonrisa. En estos momentos no había mucho de que sonreír

-Y dime… ¿Por qué saliste de esa manera? ¿Pasa algo que quieras contarme? -preguntó la Sra. Higurashi-. Kagome la miró un momento pensando en cómo le diría lo de Kikyô

-Pues veras mamá…hay algo que quiero contarte… es sobre…Kikyô -su madre estaba lavando la loza y en ese momento se volteó dándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-No te preocupes Kagome. Yo ya sé todo lo que hizo Kikyô anoche. No me lo tienes que contar -dijo la Sra. Higurashi-, Kagome la observó en esos momentos. Aunque su madre mostrara una sonrisa sabía que por dentro estaba destrozada por las acciones de su hija mayor. Al pensar eso le dolió mucho que su madre sufriera por culpa de Kikyô

-Perdóname mamá -se disculpó Kagome con una lágrima en su mejilla-, su madre se dirigió hacia ella. Le regaló otra radiante sonrisa mientras la abrazaba. Ese gesto no le sorprendió mucho a Kagome ya que su madre era una mujer amorosa y en momentos de crisis como este apoyaba a sus hijas dándoles un abrazo y muy buenos consejos

-No te preocupes Kagome. Tú no eres la del problema. Aquí está metida es Kikyô y nadie más. Así que no llores más por favor -dijo su madre-, Kagome le obedeció mientras que la Sra. Higurashi se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a lavar los últimos trastes. Kagome la observó con curiosidad unos minutos ¿Cómo se habría dado cuenta? ¿Kikyô le había contado todo? No, eso no lo pensaba. Para ella, esa opción era casi imposible así que decidió preguntarle a su madre

-¿Quieres saber cómo lo súper Kagome? -preguntó la Sra. Higurashi-. Kagome se quedó sorprendida. Vaya que su madre era muy perspectiva. Por eso nunca podía decirle una mentira porque ella la descubría al instante -s...si -contestó tímidamente-. Su madre se dirigió hacia ella mientras que sacaba de un bolsillo de su delantal una carta. Se la entregó a Kagome junto con su desayuno. En esos momentos, a Kagome solo le interesaba lo que decía la carta y no el desayuno así que la desdobló para leer su contenido. De sus mejillas sonrojadas brotaron lágrimas que esta vez no fueron consoladas

_Madre:_

_Es duro decirte esto pero…me voy de la casa para siempre. No sé si algún día vuelva pero es muy poco probable. Terminé con mi novio porque tuve un gran problema. Yo…maté a un hombre. Específicamente a Naraku; ese que te conté hace tres años que me acosaba y que tuvimos que ponerle una caución para que dejara de molestarme. Te juro mamá que fue en defensa propia. Ese hombre se nos apareció en el estacionamiento amenazándonos con matarnos a mí y a mi novio. Empezaron a pelear y yo estaba muerta del miedo así que…como ultimo reflejo agarré el arma de Naraku y le disparé en la espalda. Mi novio debe estar de muy mal humor porque lo conozco y creo que tiene en estos momentos razón. Lo abandoné a su suerte. No sé si lo encierren por el delito que cometí pero entre mi amor y mi libertad sinceramente prefiero la segunda opción. También tuve que coger los ahorros de la universidad de Kagome para poder escapar. De seguro vendrán policías pero te ruego por favor, que no les digas nada. Y si les dices algo creo que nunca te daré la dirección de mi nuevo hogar en Estados Unidos porque ¿sabes? Me voy a casar. Fue algo de último momento pero todo lo que quiero ahora es escapar del infierno en que yo misma me metí. También me llevé la Shikon No Tama para venderla y tener una vida en otro país. Espero puedas perdonarme algún día_

_Te ama: tú querida hija Kikyô. Saludos al abuelo de mi parte_

_Kagome:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta te puedo decir en estos momentos lo que siento en realidad por ti como hermana mayor. Siento un gran odio y rencor hacia ti porque siempre acaparaste la atención de nuestra madre y el abuelo. Mi única familia. Además de que tienes una libertad que yo perdí hace mucho con una belleza única que un día sobrepasará a la mía. Siento decirte esto que se que te dolerá mucho ya que estaba enterada de que querías ser como yo. Pero en estos momentos te ruego que no lo seas. No puedo despedirme como lo hice con mi madre y el abuelo porque sería mentirte. Así que la mejor manera que encontré fue esta:_

_Te odia: Tú querida hermana Kikyô. Ojalá nunca hubieras nacido para yo seguir siendo no solo la única hija si no también la única en el corazón de la familia _

Arrugó la carta con odio y luego la empezó a romper a la vista de una soprendida madre. Se parò rápidamente de la mesa mientras corria hacia las escaleras seguidas por la Sra. Higurashi. Asotò su puerta y se arrojò a su cama rosada a llorar y a desahogar todo lo que tenía en esos momentos. Su única hermana la aborrecía con todo su ser y deseaba que nunca hubiera nacido. Definitivamente había sido un golpe muy duro para la familia Higurashi. Llorò hasta mas no poder y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo con una infinita tristeza en su corazón. La persona que mas admiraba, la odiaba hasta al punto de pedirle no haber nacido nunca. Ni en sus sueños podía estar tranquila por la sombra de su hermana Kikyô. Tanto que la comparaban con ella por ser mas femenina y refinada en lo que hacía. En estos momentos no podía entenderla y mas después de haber sabido que había asesinado a un ser humano.

Todo era tan confuso en su joven mente

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

El sol con sus tentáculos amarillos arropaba tiernamente el masculino rostro del joven transmitiéndole su calor mientras este abría lentamente sus ojos color ámbar, únicos de su familia. Revisó lentamente la maloliente habitación mientras hacia una mueca por el dolor de espalda que tenía en ese instante. Se sentò en el borde de su angosta cama mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la espalda para mitigar el dolor. Mirò su fino reloj dándose cuenta que eran las once de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para él. No había podido dormir muy bien que digamos. Toda la madrugada tuvo pesadillas con el cadáver de Naraku y su novia Kikyô. Al recordar su nombre se le encrisparon las manos poniendo sus nudillos blancos de la fuerza. Apretó sus dientes. Ese nombre en esos momentos le causaba cólera ya que había sido la culpable de su desgracia y figurativamente la culpable de la muerte de su madre Izayoi. Esta se las iba a cobrar con creces. Tanto que dijo amarlo y en su corta edad de adolescentes llegando a adultos forjaron un futuro juntos. Con hijos y viajes por todo Japón. No solo Japón. Por todo el mundo disfrutando de los paisajes exóticos que estos les ofrecían. En una simple noche se había desmoronado todo ese maravilloso mundo que decía tener en la palma de su mano. Era algo frustrante. A la primera oportunidad lo abandona con un delito que no cometió.

En parte se sentía aliviado de conocer a la verdadera Kikyô. Una mujer exótica y hermosa. Si. Endemoniadamente hermosa que le robò el corazón con su forma de ser. Su delicadeza a la forma de hablar. Su feminidad y no había que olvidar que Kikyô tenía un dotado cuerpo que la hacia lucir mejor de lo que ya era. Pero en esos momentos eso ya no importaba. Lo había abandonado a su suerte sin importarle como pasarìa el resto de sus días. Si en la cárcel o en una tumba ya que se encontraba mal herido. Por lo menos la jefatura de policía contaba con una pequeña enfermería donde le curaron sus heridas más leves y alguna que otra hemorragia. Se levantò y caminò hasta poner su rostro en las barandas de su celda.

-¡Oficial! -gritò una y otra vez Inuyasha-. Hasta que llegó un policía que patrullaba a esa hora con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué necesita joven? -preguntò el oficial-. Necesito por favor que me deje hacer una llamada. Es urgente. El oficial lo observò un momento mientras asentía aun con el ceño fruncido. Se acercò a su selda . buscò en su gran manojo de llaves la correcta y la abrió haciendo un irritante sonido. Lo guiò hacia un teléfono publico.

-Tiene cinco minutos joven -dijo el oficial-, Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza mientras marcaba a una gran velocidad un número. Esperó hasta que una voz femenina contestò. De seguro era la señora del servicio

-¿Hola? ¿Se encuentra Miroku?

* * *

Fin del capítulo 3


	4. Aceptando tu destino

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertencen. Yo solo cogí parte de su hermosura

La historia se relata en un universo alterno

* * *

**PRISIÒN**

**Capítulo 4**

**Aceptando tú destino**

* * *

-¿Hola? ¿Se encuentra Miroku?

-_Si joven Inuyasha. Ya se lo paso -_contestó la señora del servicio-, como Inuyasha siempre visitaba a su mejor amigo Miroku Houshi, la señora del servicio de nombre Ema reconocia su voz. Esperò impaciente a que contestara ya que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y mas en la crisis en la cual se encontraba

_-Hola Inuyasha -_saludò desde la otra línea Miroku-. Inuyasha dio un gran suspiro de irritación y mantuvo la calma recordando que tenia un policía al lado y que tenia menos de cinco minutos para hablar. –Te voy a ser claro Miroku -dijo Inuyasha con seriedad- _¿Qué tienes Inuyasha? Estas demasiado serio para mi gusto _-se burlò Miroku cosa que no le agradò para nada a Inuyasha-. Gruñò por lo bajo dándose a notar su desespero

-Escucha Miroku. No estoy para tus estúpidos chistes. Estoy metido en un lio colosal asi que necesito tu ayuda. Yo…yo estoy en la jefatura de policía. Me estan acusado de asesinato. Hubo un silencio por parte de la otra línea mientras Inuyasha perdia cada vez mas los estribos por su amigo

-¿No tienes nada que decir Miroku? -preguntò Inuyasha al punto del colapso-. Por otro lado, pudo escuchar un leve suspiro por parte de su amigo Houshi -_¿lo mastaste Inuyasha? _-preguntò Miroku. –Claro que no tonto. Todo es culpa de… ¿sabes que? Se me acabò el tiempo en la línea asi que mas te vale estar aquí en cinco minutos. Necesito que me ayudes en algo Dicho esto colgó abruptamente el teléfono sin oportunidad de que su amigo dijera algo. Luego; fue guiado por el oficial a su celda. Mas le valia a ese tonto llegar antes que Sesshomaru porque lo que le iba a pedir de seguro no lo cumpliría su medio hermano. Sin mucho mas, entrò a la celda y se desplomò en la cama esperando conseguir un poco de tranquilidad

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Poco a poco esa pequeña capa de sombras fue desapareciendo dando lugar al sol del medio dia por su ventana. Sus cortinas estaban descorridas y todos los rayos de este iban directo a sus ojos marrones. Se levantò de su cama con su cabeza baja. Aunque se había prometido no llorar mas, era difícil ya que un ser querido por ella, su modelo a seguir no era nada mas que una fachada de mujer que aparentaba ser la mas femenina y por dentro era solo una _asesina. _Aunque no podía culparla. En la carta afirmó que era en defensa propia asi que tal vez había una pequeña posibilidad de que ella haya sido solo una víctima de la situación. Luego se ponía a recapacitar: si es como dijo Kikyô que actuó en defensa propia ¿Por qué huyó dejando a un pobre inocente metido en el problema? Con hablar se solucionaba todo, pero no. Decidió escapar y dejar a una persona en su lugar

Se dirigió al baño para poder reconfortarse. Esperò a que su bañera estuviera llena. Se despojò de su pijama rosada de muñequitos y se sumergió. Sus pensamientos estaban volando hacia su hermana. a pesar de lo ocurrido, aun la quería y la respetaba como la mayor y tenia una duda muy grande. Cuando vinieran los policías ¿Qué les diría? ¿Delatar a Kikyô? o condenar a un inocente por un delito que no cometió. En estos momentos su sentido de familia estaba más despierto que el sentido común asi que decidió después de media hora lo que haría

Ayudaría a su hermana Kikyô con la condición de que no volviera nunca más al templo y arruinara la tranquilidad de su madre y abuelo.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

-Joven. Tiene visita -avisò otro oficial-, Inuyasha se levantò rápidamente de su cama mientras cruzaba sus dedos -que sea Miroku maldita sea -pensaba Inuyasha-, al ver que era su amigo el que se dirigía a su celda un alivio lo embargó.

-¿Inuyahsa? -preguntò incrédulo Miroku al verlo-.

-No. Soy Orlando Bloom. Quien más idiota -se enojò Inuyasha-, a pesar de que estaba encerrado nunca perdia su humor. Miroku dio un gran suspiro mientras el oficial abria la celda

-Dime amigo. ¿Cómo estas? -preguntò Miroku sentándose al lado de èl-. Inuyasha lo mirò un momento y luego respondió-: Mal Mrioku ¿Cómo crees? Kikyô me dejó en este lio y a la oportunidad me abandonò siendo ella la que cometió el delito –dijo severo Inuyasha-

-Dime que fue lo que te ocurrió -dijo tranquilamente Miroku-

-En resumen Mrioku -dio un suspiro mientras proseguía-: Tuve una pelea con un acosador de Kikyô. Me apuntò con un arma y nos dimos a los golpes mientras Kikyô la agarraba y le daba un valazo en la espalda. Luego me deja abandonado en medio de un estacionamiento herido y con un cadáver al lado -Miroku lo observò con los ojos bien abiertos. Eso parecia una película

-Te creo amigo. No te preocupes. Haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudarte -dijo Miroku con una gran sonrisa. Inuyasha lo mirò un momento y formò una inperseptible sonrisa en sus labios. Miroku tenia sus defectos pero era un fiel amigo dispuesto a ayudar en los peores momentos. -¿Qué necesitas de este papacito como yo? -bromeò el pelinegro-. Este era de un pelo totalmente negro y sujetado en una graciosa colita atrás. Sus ojos eran de un azul hermoso que contrastaban con un morado brilloso. Iba vestido casualmente con unos jeans, tenis de marca y una blusa Polo de color azul

-No te luzcas tanto Miroku pero bueno. Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Kikyô. Te daré la dirección de su casa. La verdad es que nunca la visitè pero en una ocasión me la dio por si algo. Quiero que la busques y si es obligado, tráela sea como sea -dijo severo Inuyasha-. Miroku asintió con su cabeza mientras le pedía al oficial algo con que escribir para anotar en su mano la dirección de la familia Higurashi

-Bueno amigo. Voy directo a esa casa ahora mismo -dicho esto Miroku se levantò de un salto mientras salía de la celda. Inuyasha lo siguió con su dorada mirada hasta perderlo de vista y quedar otra vez completamente solo

-Confié en ti Kikyô ¿Por qué? -murmuró por lo bajo Inuyasha recostándose otra vez en la cama-

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

Salió de la bañera totalmente relajada. Arropó su cuerpo con una toalla mientas salía del baño. Ya estaba decidido. Que Dios la perdonara pero ayudaría a Kikyô. A pesar de todo, era su hermana y el otro era un completo extraño ante sus ojos. Abrió su armario y buscó una ropa cómoda para estar en la casa. Se decidió por unos jeans gastados con una blusa blanca de tirantes y encajes. Se puso unas sandalias blancas y peinó su melena azabache mientras se observaba en el espejo. Al terminar cerrò la puerta de su cuarto mientras bajaba a la sala de estar. Encontró a su madre en la cocina y decidió hablar con ella

-Kagome… -empezò primero su madre mientras se sentaba en frente de ella-. Hay que decirle la verdad a la policía de Kikyô. Es una injusticia que un inocente cumpla su delito. Kagome la observò con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Su propia madre iba a delatar a Kikyô? Tenia que persuadirla para que no hiciera nada al respecto. Iba a decir algo mas sin embargo se quedó callada al notar como su madre tocía fuertemente perdiendo el aliento. Se levantó a ayudarla -¿Qué tienes madre? -preguntó Kagome-. La Sra. Higurashi seguía con una toz insasiable y cada vez asustaba más a Kagome. Ella le sirvió un vaso con agua mientras su madre la tomaba con ahínco

-Mamá…creo que vas a coger resfriado. Mejor te acompaño a tu cuarto y te sirvo un tè -dijo Kagome ayudándola a levantar y llevándola a su dormitorio-, la recostò en su cama mientras bajaba a la cocina a servirle el tè. Mientras se lo preparaba le llegó una gran idea a su cabeza. Cuando vinieran los policías tendría que ser ella la que declara a favor de su hermana Kikyô. Como la cuartada de ella ya que su madre se encontraba enferma y no podría. –Qué gran idea -se dijo a si misma Kagome-. Subió al cuarto de su madre mientras le entregaba la taza -gracias hija -agradeciò su madre con una gran sonrisa-, Kagome se la devolvió con un toque de tristeza por lo que iba a hacer

-Perdóname madre -pensò Kagome-, observò como su madre tomaba el tè de manzanilla que le había preparado su hija y luego lo ponía a un lado en una mesita donde se encontraba una linda lámpara. La Sra. Higurashi bostezó mientras unas pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus marrones ojos

-¿Por qué tengo tanto sueño? -no pudo terminar ya que se había vuelto a recostar cayendo en un profundo sueño. Kagome la arropó tiernamente mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Minutos atrás:

Kagome tenía una batalla en su mente. Ponerle o no la pastilla para el sueño en el té de su madre. Llevaba unos minutos buscando la respuesta. Decidió ponérsela mientras subía con la taza al cuarto de su madre. Todo lo hacía por su familia. Para que no tuvieran que sufrir las estupideces que hacia Kikyô

"Todo es por mi madre y el abuelo. Todo esto es por ellos", se convencía Kagome mientras subía los escalones

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

Mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de su madre con delicadeza, sonó el timbre. Bajò las escaleras mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con un atractivo hombre de ojos azules y cabello negro. El extraño le regaló una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar un poco

-Buenas tardes pequeña damita -saludò el extraño hombre-, Kagome lo mirò con una negra ceja levantada -"de seguro es un amigo de Kikyô" -pensó-

-Bu- buena tardes joven ¿Qué necesita? -preguntó Kagome más calmada-

-¿Se encuentra la señorita Kikyô? -preguntó amablemente-. Kagome le mirò un momento a los ojos pensando en su respuesta -mi hermana ya no vive con nosotros. Se fue hace unos días. El semblante del joven cambió a uno mas frio que le congelò la sangre por unos momentos a Kagome

-Este… bien -dio un gran suspiro y prosiguió-: ¿me puede decir donde vive ahora? Es que soy un…amigo del novio de ella y quiere verla ahorita mismo. Kagome lo observó más preocupada. Debía ser algún amigo del hombre ese que Kikyô había abandonado. Después de una pequeña pausa que para el hombre fue casi una eternidad, Kagome habló-: e-ella se… fue del país…se va a casar con su novio…Bankotsu… –murmuró por lo bajo-. El hombre dio un suspiro de exasperación. Kagome pensó que iba a explotar pero en vez de eso le regaló una radiante sonrisa. Obviamente era falsa

-Bueno…este…muchas gracias jovencita y… ¿con quién tuve el gusto de hablar? -preguntó el joven-

-Kagome Higurashi joven. ¿Y yo con quien tuve el gusto de hablar? -le regaló una radiante sonrisa que dejó deslumbrado al joven de ojos azules-. Mucho gusto Kagome. Miroku Houshi. Encantado –dijo galantemente mientras le regalaba un beso en su mano, cosa que hizo sonrojar bastante a Kagome-, Miroku fijò su mirada en ella y le regaló una última sonrisa -usted es una jovencita muy linda. ¿Cuántos años tiene? -preguntò Miroku-

-Qui-quince -Miroku dio un suspiro de resignación mientras se daba media vuelta-, está bien. Muchas gracias. La volveré a ver cuando cumpla su mayoría de edad. Dicho esto se despidió y bajó las largas escaleras del templo Higurashi. Kagome cerrò la puerta mientras se arrojaba al sofá de su sala de estar. Habia logardo convencer a ese joven llamado Miroku, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Miroku conducía bestialmente las tupidas calles de Tokio mientras marcaba un número en particular en su celular. Comprendía a esa pequeña joven. Era la libertad de su hermana o la libertad de un extraño que ni conocía. En su rostro se formò una melancólica sonrisa. Aunque estaba preocupado ¿Qué haría Inuyasha ahora que Kikyô se había ido del país? ¡Oh! Eso no le iba a gustar para nada a su violento amigo. Esperò hasta que contestò una mujer

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

-Joven tiene una llamada -dijo el oficial mientras le abria la puerta-, Inuyasha se levantò de la angosta cama mientras salía. El oficial lo escoltò hasta un teléfono cerca. Inuyasha agarrò el aparato y lo pegò a su oído

-¿Hola?

-_Hola amigo _ -dijo en la otra línea Miroku-

-Miroku. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? -preguntó impaciente Inuyasha-. En la otra línea escucho un leve suspiro que no le gustó para nada

-_Bueno Inuyasha. Tengo buenas y malas noticias ¿por cuál quieres que empiece? _–preguntó Miroku

-Por las buenas -dijo Inuyasha.

-_Bueno. Encontrè el lugar en donde vive Kikyô -_dijo Miroku-, Inuyasha hizo un gruñido animal -¿esas son las buenas? –preguntò incrédulo-. _Si _-respondiò tranquilamente Miroku

-Bueno no importa. ¿Y las malas? -preguntò-.

_-Resulta que… Kikyô no estaba. Hablé fue con su hermana menor y vaya que es bonita –_dijo Miroku-. Inuyasha tronaba los dedos de su mano por el desespero

-¿Y eso a mi que me importa Miroku? –explotó-. De seguro se refugió en la casa de alguna de sus amigas. -Lo último lo dijo para si mismo.

_-No lo creo amigo -_dijo Miroku y luego prosiguió-: _Segùn su hermana, Kikyô se fue del país para casarse con su novio hace unos días. La mentira esta a medias ya que tú saliste con ella ayer pero de seguro si se fue del país. Lo siento –_Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro inaudible.

-Gracias Miroku -dijo Inuyasha mientras colgaba el teléfono sin oportunidad de que su amigo dijera algo- El oficial lo volvió a escoltar hasta su celda. Al entrar se apoyò en una de las sucias paredes de la habitación. Sus puños se encrisparon y luego dio un golpe a la pared haciendo que sus nudillos sangraron un poco por el impacto

-¿Por qué maldita sea?... –murmuró por lo bajo-. Lo había abandonado completamente. Hasta el punto de irse del país con otro hombre para no hacer presencia ante él y la justicia. Figurativamente había sido la culpable de la muerte de su madre y de todas las desgracias que tenía en ese momento. A su mente llegó su pequeña hermana menor. No la conocía pero de seguro era igual de víbora que Kikyô. La estaba encubriendo para que lo encerraran a él.

-"Que ilusas" -pensó Inuyasha con una sonrisa un tanto maligna-. Aceptaría el destino que le figuraba a Kikyô, pero cuando saliera de la prisión se encargaría de buscarla por cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarla y vengarse por su traición. Y no solo Kikyô. Haría sufrir a la pequeña hermana menor de ella. Tenía la culpa también por hacerle de coartada a Kikyô. Por haberse metido en ese juego tan peligroso. Se recostó en la cama mientras miraba el techo que poseía algunas goteras. Sus hermosos ojos dorados estaban opacos pero mostraban un extraño naranja. Casi rojo de odio y rencor. Había muchas maneras de hacer sufrir a una niña. En su rostro se formó una imperceptible sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos con tranquilidad. Cuando saliera de ese infierno. Así fueran años…

Sería el fin de las hermanas Higurashi. Y de eso se encargaba él personalmente

* * *

Fin del capítulo 4

**N/A: **Wolas!!!!! ahi me siento tan mal, veo que mi hisotira no tiene futuro, no se que digan ustedes ¿sera que la dejo hasta aqui? pero bueno es mi imaginaciôn a veces no se triunfa. Saludos y besos

**Pao14**


	5. El extraño hombre de ojos dorados

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo cogí parte de su hermosura

La historia se relata en un universo alterno

* * *

**PRISIÒN**

**Capítulo 5**

**El extraño hombre de ojos dorados**

**

* * *

  
**

-Puede irse joven -dijo el oficial mientras abría la celda-, Inuyasha se levantó de la cama con sus manos en sus bolsillos mostrándose despreocupado. En el pasillo se encontró con su medio hermano Sesshomaru. Se saludaron fríamente como siempre lo habían hecho. Inuyasha pidió sus pertenencias en la secretaria como su celular, billeteras, reloj en fin. Lo que un joven rico poseía a su edad. Sesshomaru recogió el porche de Inuyasha que estaba en investigación por si había alguna pista del verdadero culpable. Subieron al auto en un completo e incomodo silencio en el cual ninguno de los dos se miraba

El auto plateado que era manejado en esos momentos por Sesshomaru. Andaba en una velocidad pausada por el tráfico de la hora. Eran las tres pasadas y ya había una sobrepoblación por las calles. Él fue el primero en romper el incomodo silencio entre los dos

-Yo me encargué del velorio de tu madre –dijo Sesshomaru fijando su mirada al frente- Inuyasha tenía su cabeza recostada en el vidrio observando el aburrido paisaje de la selva de cemento. En ningún momento observó a su medio hermano pero si apretó sus puños con fuerza dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando

-No tenias por que hacerlo –murmuró por lo bajo Inuyasha con su mirada perdida en la nada- , Sesshomaru lo miró de reojo. Inuyasha estaba devastado, pero siempre mostraba una actitud arrogante y superior a los demás. Incluso hacia el gran Sesshomaru Taisho. En sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa que no fue notada por el joven de su lado. Inuyasha tenía algo en común con él. Nunca mostraban sus debilidades a nadie y preferían ser carcomidos por dentro que ser derrotados por fuera. Pasaron otros incómodos minutos mientras que Inuyasha habló-: ¿y ya la enterraron? –Preguntó Inuyasha sin medir sus palabras-. Sesshomaru afirmó con la cabeza y luego dijo-: podrás ir a verla cuando quieras. Inuyasha se quedó un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras ¿ese era su medio hermano? O ¿era solo una persona que se parecía a él? Siempre pensó que Sesshomaru culpaba a su madre y a él por la muerte de su padre Ino No Taisho. En su infancia, varias veces le había dicho cuanto lo odiaba por ser un bastardo fuera de la familia. Pero con el tiempo parecía que esos sentimientos que decía tener hacia él se estaban volviendo un tanto paternos y repugnantes para Inuyasha. Lo miró de reojo y luego fijó su mirada despreocupada en la selva de cemento.

Veinte minutos después, los hermanos Taisho se encontraban parados en frente de una gran mansión. Fueron recibidos por una llorosa Kaede que vestía de negro por el luto y con una cara totalmente demacrada por la tristeza. Sus cansados ojos negros tenían unos círculos oscuros debajo, demostrando la dura noche que había pasado. –Pasen jóvenes-. Dijo Kaede con un dejo de tristeza. Inuyasha no le dirigió la mirada a la anciana y subió luego las escaleras de su mansión para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa mientras que Sesshomaru iba a la cocina por un café cargado

Kaede le sirvió el café en la mesa de la cocina mientras se volteaba y fregaba algunos platos sucios. El silencio que había era un tanto incomodo para la anciana pero parecía que a Sesshomaru le daba igual. La cansada anciana rompió el silencio después de varios minutos

-Sr. Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo ha tomado la muerte de su madre el joven Inuyasha? -preguntó la anciana Kaede con una mano en su pecho y dirigiéndole la mirada al frio ámbar del hombre al frente-

-Aparenta estar normal pero es obvio que no lo es -dijo secamente Sesshomaru mientras dirigía por segunda vez la taza a sus labios-

-Pobre del joven Inuyasha y ahora con lo de la cárcel no sé como lo va a soportar –dijo la anciana Kaede sollozando- Sesshomaru la observaba con su inquebrantable mirada ámbar haciendo parecer que no le interesaba el asunto pero el caso es que el problema de Inuyasha era más que grave ya que no habían encontrado alguna pista que incriminara a la novia de este y la fianza solo constaba de una semana para probar su inocencia.

-Bueno Kaede te dejo. Gracias por el café. Dicho esto se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose a la Salida. La anciana lo observó con su cansada mirada y luego dio un suspiro pesado

-Dios por favor protege a mi niño Inuyasha

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

La caliente lluvia que caía en su cabeza relajaba por completo su cuerpo adolorido por la brutal pelea que había tenido con Naraku en la noche. Cerraba sus ojos de vez en cuando pensando en el futuro sin su madre Izayoi Taisho y la cárcel que era lo más pronto en su vida. Al principio estaba muy asustado de que lo encerraran y se comportaba un tanto caprichoso en la interrogación con el inspector Takeda que era obvio no le había creído ni una sola palabra. Agarró el shampoo que estaba a su lado y se enjuagó el pelo. En la tarde iría al cementerio a visitar a su madre. Aunque ya no estuviera en este mundo iría a hablar con ella un momento. Salió del baño que desprendía ese vapor caliente por el agua. Buscó en su gran armario algo que ponerse. Al final, escogió una blusa de mangas medianas completamente negra con uno blue jean. Unos tenis negros de marca y unas gafas para cubrir el morado que tenía en su ojo izquierdo. Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras. Kaede pasaba con un almuerzo en bandeja. Cuando lo vio se le acercó y dijo-: Joven Inuyasha. Le tengo su almuerzo ¿va a salir? –preguntó-. Inuyasha asintió mientras se dirigía a la puerta -¿Sesshomaru se fue ya? -preguntó Inuyasha-

-Si joven –respondió la anciana. ¿No va a comer? –preguntó-. Inuyasha solo negó con su cabeza mientras salía por el garaje. Abrió su auto plateado mientras buscaba en el cajón de este una dirección que le había dejado su medio hermano. La dirección del cementerio donde estaba su madre. La habían enterrado muy rápido pero para él era mucho mejor. No soportaría verla de esa manera en un ataúd. Por primera vez en su vida le había dado la razón a su medio hermano Sesshomaru de no esperarlo en el entierro.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

Dicha ida al cementerio constó de una hora exacta para llegar. Estaba muy alejado de la ciudad pero como Inuyasha manejaba bestialmente por las calles sobre-pobladas de Tokio, ignorando también los gritos y pitos que hacían los demás autos, logró llegar más rápido. Parqueó su porche a un lado de la carretera. Al bajar se fijó en las grandes rejas negras que había. Las corrió haciendo un chirrido con ellas un tanto tétrico. Por todos lados habían lapidas y estatuas de ángeles. No sabía cuál era la de su madre así que fue directo hacia un hombre que estaba unos metros más en frente suyo. Se veía anciano y cansado y con una joroba bien marcada. Antes de caminar hacia él, se fijó en el cielo. Se quitó sus gafas y pudo darse cuenta de que esta vez se veía un tanto extraño. Eran pasadas de las cinco de la tarde y las nubes tenían un color rojizo con naranja. Como si fuera de sangre. Según su madre Izayoi. Eso era presagio de grandes desgracias pero él nunca le puso cuidado y mucho menos ahora. Sin quitar la vista del cielo, se puso sus gafas y al bajar su rostro dio un salto del susto y la sorpresa. El viejo que estaba unos varios metros lejos de él se encontraba justo en frente mirándolo con sus grises y cansados ojos y con una semi-sonrisa un tanto miedosa. Aclaró su garganta tratando de quitarse esos absurdos pensamientos que tenia. De seguro se había quedado embobado viendo el cielo y no se dio cuenta de la presencia del viejo.

-¿Necesita algo joven? –Preguntó el anciano-

-Sí señor. Estoy buscando una tumba ¿me podría ayudar? –Preguntó Inuyasha-.

-Claro joven. Yo trabajo aquí desde hace sesenta y cinco años. Conozco a todas las personas que han venido aquí a ser enterradas. Son como mis amigos –dijo el anciano-, Inuyasha lo miro con una ennegrecida ceja levantada – "que viejo más loco" –pensó-. Volvió a aclararse su garganta y dijo-. Bueno me alegro que sean sus amigos anciano pero necesito encontrar la tumba de mi madre  
-¿y cómo se llama su madre joven? -preguntó el anciano-.

-Izayoi Taisho –contestó el ojidorado-

-¡Ahh! Si. Izayoi Taisho. Ya me acuerdo. A la señora la vinieron a enterrar esta mañana un hombre de cabellera plateada. Dijo que se llamaba… -pensaba en el nombre mientras se rascaba su barbilla con uno de sus arrugados dedos. Inuyasha lo observaba con una irritante mirada ámbar

-No me importa su nombre anciano. Solo necesito que me diga dónde está la tumba de mi madre –explotó-. El anciano lo observo por un momento mientras asentía y lo dirigía a la tumba Taisho. Inuyasha pudo divisar en medio de todas las lapidas una en frente de él a unos cuantos metros. Era grande y tenía un ángel que parecía observarlo con el seño fruncido. En esos momentos se sentía como un pobre diablo e intruso ya que le estaba empezando a dar un poco de terror por la situación. Nunca le habían gustado los cementerios por eso no fue al de su padre Inu No Taisho ya que en esos momentos aun era un niño y le tenía pavor a las cosas de la muerte como los cementerios. Pero ahora estaba grande y no tenía cavidad esas razones en su mente.

Inuyasha observó la tumba que estaba a sus pies. A su mente llegó el rostro de su querida madre Izayoi Taisho. No pudo dejar de mostrar una melancólica sonrisa al recordarla. Sinceramente amaba demasiado a su madre y aunque intentaba demostrar tranquilidad, a sus adentros estaba destrozado en vida. No solo por Kikyô sino también porque su madre era todo lo que tenía en el mundo.

Se agachó un poco a la tumba. En ella se encontraba el nombre de su madre marcado. Sus puños se encrisparon con fuerza en el suelo mientras pensaba en su ex novia Kikyô. La muy ilusa pensaba que con yéndose lejos de él podría también alejarse de su gran pecado cometido. La buscaría por todo el mundo si fuera posible y luego cumpliría su venganza con mucha dicha. Su rostro formó una indescriptible sonrisa malévola. Que se cuidara su pequeñita hermana menor. Que también haría caer en ella el fuego de la venganza. Saldría de la cárcel con la frente en alto y superaría todos sus percances. Arruinaría la vida de las hermanas Higurashi

-Te juro madre que algún día la pagaran y me vengaré de esas perras porque se merecen ir al infierno -Inuyasha miraba el rojizo cielo con su mirada ámbar un tanto rojiza de odio.

-Muchacho no jures en vano -dijo el viejo anciano a sus espaldas- , Inuyasha en esos momentos se percató de su presencia y luego de un bufido le respondió-: cállate anciano. No necesito de tus sermones. El anciano lo miró un momento antes de responder

-Inuyasha debes entender que con la venganza solo ganas más dolor en tu corazón y recuerda una sola cosa muchacho. Los muertos pueden oírte donde sea que te encuentres. No dudes ni un momento de que tu madre debe estar molesta por esos pensamientos que tienes ahora. Espero que algún día puedas entenderlo muchacho porque solo lograras hacerte sufrir. Inuyasha iba a responderle con un padre insultos pero luego se calló mentalmente ¿Cómo sabia ese anciano su nombre si nunca se lo había dicho?

-Oiga anciano. Como supo mí no… -no pudo terminar ya que al voltear se encontraba totalmente solo. Gritó varias veces llamando al viejo pero solo escuchaba a el abrupto sonido del viento pegando contra las hojas de los arboles del cementerio. Un gran escalofrió subió por toda su espalda. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Dónde se encontraba el anciano? Era imposible que caminara tan rápido ya que sus facultades no se lo permitían. Volvió a fijar su mirada dorada en el rojizo cielo mientras que una extraña brisa melancólica arropaba su masculino rostro y el sonido del viento frio se escuchaba por sus oídos como si fuera una suplica

"La venganza solo te dará mas dolor muchacho". Al entender lo que había escuchado del viento salió corriendo hasta su auto. Eso si era tétrico y lo mejor sería no volver a hablar de eso nunca. Busco sus llaves en su bolsillo del pantalón y abrió su plateado auto andando bestialmente hacia la ciudad de Tokio.

Aun no quería ir a su casa. Era demasiado temprano y además no quería irse a emborrachar en un bar y llegar en la madrugada. Su rostro formó una malévola sonrisa y su mirada ámbar se dilató un poco. Se divertiría un poco con la pequeña hermana menor Higurashi. Con su pensamiento claro se dirigió al templo Higurashi. Su venganza comenzaba desde esos momentos

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Ya iban a ser las siete en punto de la noche y su madre aun no despertaba de la pastilla que le había dado en la tarde. Se la había pasado en su cuarto encerrada pensando en que iba a suceder con ella y su familia. Estaba en una encrucijada muy grave y se sentía desfallecer ante las dudas de su razón. El sueño la estaba consumiendo pero al escuchar como alguien tocaba a la puerta abrió sus ojos marrones y salió de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Al abrir, se encontró con un atractivo joven ambarino que la hizo por unos segundos desfallecer de la impresión

-¿En qué le puedo ser…? -no pudo terminar su frase habitual ya que el joven de dorados ojos la había agarrado fuertemente del brazo casi enterrando sus uñas en él. Kagome dio un pequeño gemido de dolor mientras que observaba como el ambarino sonría tétricamente

-"un violador" -pensó Kagome empezando a temblar involuntariamente-. El joven sintió su miedo y solo pudo hacer crecer más su sonrisa que estaba llena de burla y odio hacia aquella jovencita

-Tenemos que hablar -con esto. La sacó de una jalada de la casa y la dirigió a las escaleras del templo para hablar tranquilamente. Al soltarla de su agarre no supo en qué momento la pequeña jovencita le zarpaba un puño en su rostro haciéndolo voltear. La verdad no le había dolido ni un poquito pero esa era la última reacción que pensaría que haría la joven. ¿Enserio era hermana de Kikyô? –se preguntó a sí mismo-. A comparación con Kikyô. Kagome era más pasión al momento de sus actos (momento comprobado en el que le golpeó) en cambio Kikyô era el mismísimo hielo de Alaska. Muy pocas veces pudo sacarle una sonrisa que más bien parecía mueca. Definitivamente tenían algunos rasgos físicos parecidos solo que Kagome poseía su cabello más corto y ondulado en las puntas. Kikyô lo tenía completamente liso y casi pasándole la cintura. La diferencia de estatura era muy notoria. Kikyô era más pálida que Kagome. Esa jovencita que tenía en frente poseía un brillo espectacular en sus marrones ojos que le transmitían paz mas sin embargo en su mente se trató de idiota. No vino para conocerla con sutileza. Vino porque esa chiquilla también estaba metida en sus planes de venganza y nada más que eso. Se sobó su quijada mientras le regalaba una mirada asesina que hizo a Kagome pensar dos veces antes de volver a hacer eso. Había sido un reflejo de protección. El ambarino se acercó con pasos lentos hacia ella fijando su mirada dorada en los marrones de ella. Kagome se sentía como una simple victima asechada por su presa y no dudó ni un momento en retroceder mientras que él se acercaba más y más a ella. Antes de poder arrancar a correr sintió como unos fuertes brazos masculinos la aferraban bruscamente por la cintura y la hacían voltear topándose con esos dorados ojos demasiado cerca. Sentía su respiración tranquila mas sin embargo el joven de orbes doradas sentía la respiración de ella entrecortada. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa por la cercanía. Y como no. Si el joven se apretujaba contra ella más y más, sintiendo como los pequeños senos de ella se apretaban contra su pecho musculoso

-No tú no te vas hasta que hablemos -dijo el joven de orbes doradas con su voz ronca y profunda que produjo un escalofrío incontrolable en los vellos de Kagome-

-¡Oh! Pero que falta de consideración. Me presento. Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, ex novio de tu "querida hermana Kikyô" Hola ex cuñadita –Kagome tembló bajo sus brazos. Así que Inuyasha

-Por-por favor señor. No me haga daño. Kikyô se fue del país se lo juro -balbuceó Kagome-, Inuyasha la observò con su mirada ámbar muy penetrante y no pudo evitar fijarse en el pequeño cuerpo que tenia prisionero. Definitivamente era de una estatura muy baja. Él podía llegar hasta tres cabezas más que ella. Miró descaradamente sus pequeños pechos en formación. Cosa que fue notada por la joven que ahogó un quejido contradictorio. Bajó su vista hasta toparse con la estrecha cintura de ella que era lo que le hacía ver más sexy. Volvió a subir su mirada hasta quedarse embobado viendo esos delgados labios. Eran de un rosa pálido que contrastaba con su blanca piel y estaban entre abiertos sintiendo el vapor cálido que salía de ellos. Parecía como una tentadora invitación a besarlos. A probar como sabían. De seguro a gloria debían saber sus labios. Gruñó mentalmente.

- "No estés pensando estupideces Inuyasha" -pensó a sí mismo. Sin darse cuenta había dejado escapar un severo gruñido más parecido al de un animal que al de una persona normal. Kagome en su mente se decía a cada rato _peligro, peligro ¡peligro!_ Empezó a jadear con mucha fuerza

-Por-por favor. Déjeme ir. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que haga o deje de hacer mi hermana. Total. Ella me odia como para contarme sus cosas. –esto último lo dijo entre sollozos e hipos que hacían notar lo ingenua y pura que aun era. Inuyasha volvió a sentirse una basura. No entendía porque le dolía tanto verla llorar. Era algo inconcebible. Si apenas la había visto por unos momentos sentía como su corazón se desbocaba con cada "bum bum" que hacía. Parecía querer escapar dentro de él. De momento solo pudo como parte de su instinto, acercar una de sus grandes manos a la mejilla de la joven azabache. Esta al sentir su rasposo tacto alzó lentamente sus ojos que estaban brillosos por el llanto silencioso y sus mejillas de un color carmín intenso, mojadas por las lágrimas que aun brotaban de su vista marrón. Dagame no pudo entender que fue lo que vio en ese momento pero le pareció que aquel hombre llamado Inuyasha le regalaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa de medio lado pero que fue de una apartada por una seriedad completamente que hizo un vuelco en el corazón de la joven quinceañera

-Lo siento niña pero igual que tu hermana, tienes que pagar lo que me hiciste y solo te puedes librar si me dices la verdad de Kikyô –aseveró Inuyasha pero a la vez con un tono más dulce que el anterior. Kagome no entendía porque ese hombre la trataba de esa manera. Primero era un ser severo y ahora solo un poquito la trataba como lo que era. Un ser humano indefenso. Le dio tanta rabia esa situación y la vez muchos nervios. Ese hombre no la iba a dejar en paz. La joven vio que Inuyasha la miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta definitiva a su favor, pero no se la iba a dejar así. Ese hombre estaba loco y lo mejor era que no lo volviera a ver y mucho menos tener contacto con la familia Higurashi. Su seño se mostró al instante mostrando su disgusto y sus mejillas antes mojadas fueron secadas abruptamente por su brazo derecho. Inuyasha observó la mirada de Kagome. Tenía una chispa de orgullo y altanería hacia él cosa que lo dejó un poco sorprendido. Oh Dios, esa niña era una caja de sorpresas, bueno, no tan niña porque su cuerpo no le hacía justicia a llamarle de esa manera. Más bien, una mujercita en miniatura. Iba a decir algo por la eternidad que a él le pareció al verla callada y no responder a sus palabras, pero como siempre, Kagome lo sorprendió con un golpe en su pie. Este la soltó al instante por el dolor ya que la joven lo había golpeado más fuerte que la última vez. Ella al verse liberada de sus brazos, no le importó como estaba el hombre y salió corriendo hacia su casa cerrando a su paso la puerta con seguro. Inuyasha la observó con su mirada oscura por la rabia. Esa chiquilla se las iba a pagar. Y el que pensó dejarla en paz ¡Keh! No importa, esto ya era personal. Kikyô y su hermana se las iban a pagar.

Fin del capítulo 5

* * *

**N/A: **Wolas!!!!!!!! Gracias por sus comentarios. No sé qué decir x3. Yo pensé que a nadie le gustaba y pues por eso prefería mejor dejarla, pero ya veo que si la leen aunque yo no me diera cuenta jajajaja xD, bueno gracias por sus reviews y les prometo que no me demoraré tanto esta vez en publicar y ps que continuaré mi historia hasta el final si, si, si XD. Saludos y muchos besos

Pao14


	6. Madre

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo cogí parte de su hermosura

La historia se relata en un universo alterno

* * *

**PRISIÓN**

_**Capítulo 6**_

**Madre **

**

* * *

  
**

Se encontraba otra vez en el suelo, en las escaleras Higurashi. Esta vez era por otro motivo mucho menos grave que el anterior, mas sin embargo su orgullo estaba totalmente herido y cosa que a los hombres lastimaba era que humillaran sus egos y mucho menos si esa persona era una mujer. Prefería darse a los golpes con un hombre. Se levantó diciendo una serie de maldiciones y palabras no muy bien vistas en la sociedad. Sus dientes hacían un extraño sonido y su mandbula estaba tan tensa que llegaba a dolerle. Observó como la joven corria buscando refugio en su casa. Si quisiera, la seguiría y con sus fuerzas tumbaría la puerta pero no quería hacer tanto ruido en la noche. Lo mejor seria irse a su casa y pensar en su próxima estrategia. Total. Tenia solo una semana antes de que lo culparan inminentemente por el asesinato del maldito Naraku. Bajó a grandes zancadas pero lentamente las siguientes escaleras. Entró a su auto con una calma un tanto escalofriante y como siempre, condució bestialmente las ahora oscuras calles de Tokio que seguían de alguna manera llenas y sobrepobladas. Sonrió con malicia

-"No piensen que se olvidarán de Inuyasha Taisho" –pensó el ojidorado mientras se perdia en otra curva de la avenida mas cercana

Su respiración se empezaba a normalizar. Subió su mano a su pecho para mitigar un poco su agitado corazón. Estaba sentada en el sofá de su sala y cerró no solamente la puerta con seguro si no también las ventanas del primer y segundo piso. _Inuyasha_. Aunque quisiera olvidarlo no podía. Ese hombre era todo un enigma y su mirada era demasiado penetrante. Parecía desnudarte con ella y saber lo que piensas. A su mente volvió el rostro del joven. No podía negar que era muy atractivo. Tenia unas facciones exóticas y nunca antes vistas en otro hombre. Sin omitir sus extraños ojos ámbares y sus musculos. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¡simple! Al sentirse atrapada en sus brazos, pudo notar los musculosos y fuertes que eran (cortesía de mucho tiempo en el gimnasio). Pensó que con ese cuerpo y esos brazos podía ser fácil matar a una persona por el cuello. Y aunque trataba de autoconvenserce de que ese hombre era peligroso. Dentro, pero muy dentro suyo se sintió protegida por ese cuerpo masculino que poéticamente la arropaba del frio. Sacudió su cabeza negando lo antes pensando

-Kagome vez muchas telenovelas –murmuró para si misma-, se levantó del sofá mas tranquila y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar. De seguro su madre ya no se levantaría hasta el dia siguiente y su abuelo como siempre ya debía estar acostado con las gallinas. Mientras iba caminando no pudo viajar a sus pensamientos recordando a aquel hombre de ojos exóticos y buen cuerpo. Le dolia mucho no poderlo olvidar ya que se lastimaba a si misma.

Aunque trataba de no pensar en _él _le era imposible y solo un nombre podía estar pensando ahora

Inuyasha…

Ya estaba muy cansada. Aunque no había hecho nada interesante en el dia, sentía una garrotera increíble en sus musculos. Al terminar de comer un sencillo sándwich con chocolate, lavó los platos y los guardó secos. Dio un suspiro pesado. Que aburrida era su vida, solo ir a la escuela y volver a la casa. Ni siquiera salía los fines de semana con sus amigas ya que la verdad, no le gustaba los constantes acosos de sus compañeros y los regalos de salud que le regalaba su amigo Houyo. Al pensar en el castaño de ojos grices no pudo evitar sonreir y olvidar sus preocupaciones de la noche. Ese joven de no mas de 17 años, amigo y compañero de salón de ella, era una gran persona y muy servicial. Sus amigas Eri, Ayumi y Yuca siempre intentaban ponerlos como pareja y el mismo Houyo también estaba dispuesto pero resulta que ella no le gustaba, no lo creía de su tipo. Siempre quizo enamorarse de un tipo fuerte, enigmático, de ojos dorados ¡stop! ¿de ojos dorados? ¡Kami Sama! Ayudame a olvidar a ese hombre por favor –pensaba Kagome con frustración. Estaba en las escaleras completamente estatica. Tocó su cabeza con sus manos y no pudo dejar brotar una lágrima. Su seño se mostró al isntante mientras con un brazo se la quitaba bruscamente y miraba fijamente hacia la nada

Ese hombre era un peligro para su familia y si se tenia que andar a las malas, lo haría para proteger lo que mas amaba en ese mundo. Su madre y abuelo y que mas, también a su hermana Kikyô. Con esos pensamientos fijos en su cabeza, terminó de subir las escleras y se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar

A Inuyasha no lo volvería a ver nunca mas y ese hombre estaría en la cárcel por mucho tiempo, asi que no se tenia de que preocupar. ¡Mal idea! Aunque ella pensara eso, no había manera de que el destino no los volviera a juntar.

Se levantó mas temprano de lo usual. Eran las diez de la mañana y las cortinas aun estaban cerradas. No pudo evitar acordarse de su madre. Todos los días se levantaba e iba direcamente a su cuarto a abrir las cortinas y molestarle la vida. Siempre era asi y nunca había un dia en que no pelearan por cosas irrelevantes. En todos los años que su padre Ino No Taisho había muerto, ella había hecho el papel de madre y padre a la vez. Algo duro pero no imposible. Su madre era tan responsable y muy querida por los vecinos del barrio. A pesar de tener treinta y cinco años de edad y ser muy hermosa nunca la vio salir con un hombre. Él tuvo una vez la oportunidad de preguntarle porque no salía con alguien ya que aun era joven para las citas. Ella le respondió que aunque estuviera aun en edad para salir no le interesaba ya que su corazón había muerto el dia en el que murió su esposo y padre de él. Le dolieron mucho sus palabras pero a la vez se sentía feliz ya que su madre en verdad amó mucho a su padre y era como una lealtad de por vida. El pensó haber encontrado lo mismo que había encotrado su madre en su padre. Una mujer que lo amaba y que deseaba estar con él, el resto de su vida y esa mujer era Kikyô Higurashi. Que equivocado estaba…

Se paró de su cama y recogió las oscuras cortinas a un lado. El dia estaba tapado en nubes y muy pronto parecía llover. Se volteó y se dirigió a la ducha para darse un reconfortante baño caliente.

Su mente divagaba en recuerdos muy lejanos pero felices con su madre y amigo Miroku, que ese SI era uno verdadero, aunque un poco idiota pero buen amigo

Se levantó mas tarde de lo usual. Eran las doce del dia, se levantó con pesadez de su cama mientras buscaba su chanclas de color rosado. Sus cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par. Parecia que su madre se había levantado y había hecho lo usual de cada dia. Su sonrisa se hizo notar. Su madre para ella era única y la mejor del mundo. Con su típica sonrisa de "todo esta bien" la hacia sentir bien pero también le daba tristeza estos momentos. Aunque su madre siempre le dijera lo mismo ella sabia que estaba destrozada por lo de Kikyô y que su mejor manera para olvidar las cosas era sonreir siempre y cocinar (que era por decirlo asi, su pasión). Por extraño que parecía, de aquel hombre no se acordaba, solo tenia vagos recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada y siempre los trataba de bloquear con otros temas que según ella, eran mas importantes.

Se dirgió al cuarto de su baño. Era domingo. Que aburrido, mañana tendría que ir a estudiar y la verdad no tenia animos de ir. Al entrar se despojó de su pijama de dos piesas de color azul cielo con algunas nubecitas (muy infantil para su edad pero que mas da). Este dia utilizaría la ducha en vez de la bañera. Al sentir el contacto del agua caliente con su piel, dio un leve suspiro de satisfacción mientras buscaba a un lado el shampoo con olor a jazmines.

Después de un rato salió del baño arropando su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla rosada. Buscó en su pequeño armario algo para ponerse. Aunque no quisiera, tenia que salir hoy ya que era la única manera de olvidar a _ese_ hombre de dorados ojos. Salió de su cuarto con unos jeans ajustados pero cómodos, unos tenis de color plateado y una blusa de color azul claro de mangas medias con un escote en V, no muy pronunciado, su melena azabache estaba bien peinada y recogida en una cola alta. Sus labios estaban levemente pintados por un brillo. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando se acordó de algo. _Mi bolso. _Dicho esto, volvió a subir rápidamente ya que allí estaba el dinero para ir a comprar ropa. Según sus amigas, las penas se olvidaban comprando ropa y yendo a centros comerciales. Ella nunca les hacia caso ya que no era muy aficionada a la moda mas sin embargo quería olvidar lo sucedido anteriormente asi que por hoy iba a ir de _shopping._

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró a su madre con una aspiradora en sus manos y no muy lejos estaba su abuelo leyendo el periódico del dia. Iba a salir por la puerta cuando dicha acción fue interrumpida por la dulce y melancolica voz de la Sra. Higurashi

-¿Hija a donde vas? ¿no vas a comer antes? –preguntó su madre mientras le regalaba una de sus usuales sonrisas de buenos días, o mas bien, buenas tardes. Kagome negó con su cabeza mientras le respondia con otra sonrisa

-No madre. Comeré afuera, no te preocupes y pues…voy a salir a comprar algo de ropa, estoy aburrida

-Bueno querida. ¿necesitas dinero? Si quieres te puedo reforzar con algo mas –ofreció amablemente su madre-. Kagome volvió a negar con la cabeza –no madre, no te preocupes. Utilizaré un poco de mis ahorros. No me demoro –dicho esto. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a su despistado abuelo.

Salió de su cuarto vestido con unos jeans claros y a la moda, una camisa de color negro por darle luto a su madre con unos tenis de marca. Su cabello negro estaba aun mojado pero un poco peinado. Su mirada viajaba al cuarto de su madre con melancolía. No dejaría que nadie la utilizara. Le diría a Kaede que deje todo como este y si mucho cubra los muebles con un plástico especial para que estén siempre limpios y libres de polvo. Bajó a la cocina mientras se encontraba con una Kaede vestida de negro y con las mismas ojeras del dia anterior. No se dijeron nada. Si mucho un "buenos días" y "hasta luego" , según Inuyasha, la vieja parecía mas muerta que antes y no se le podía culpar. El también lo estaba solo que lo ocultaba muy dentro de él. Salió de la cocina dirigiéndose al garaje. Abrió su auto plateado y salió como siempre, bestialmente a la casa de su amigo Miroku.

-Ya voy –decia la señora del servicio Ema-, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un malhumorado Inuyasha. No le daba importancia ya que lo conocía muy bien. Siempre estaba malhumorado por nada asi que solo respondió con su habitual saludo "buenos días joven Inuyasha, pase por favor". Inuyasha entró sin inmutarse en el saludo de la señora y se sentó en el sofá mas cercano de la gran casa que era un poco cerca a la suya

-¿Y Miroku? –preguntó secamete Inyuasha-

-Esta dormido joven Inuyasha –respondió la señora-

-No me importa si esta dormido, llamelo ya –dijo Inuyasha alzando la voz un poco y haciendo que la señora del servicio corriera hacia las escaleras a llamar a Miroku. Después de unos minutos que para Inuyasha fueron horas, llegó Miroku con los ojos entrecerrados, obviamente lo habían despertado muy temprano para él. Tenia una pijama negra de dos piesas y el cabello negro completamente desordenado. Dio un bozteso mientras se sentaba en una silla al frente de su amigo

-Hola Inuyasha –saludó Miroku-, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué viniste tan temprano? -preguntó-, Inuyasha duró unos momentos en responder y dijo-: Necesito que me ayudes en algo Miroku. –dijo Inuyasha sin ningún sentimiento en sus palabras-, Miroku asintió mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Bueno… ¿y que necesitas? –preguntó

-Ya he decidido y voy a declararme culpable –dijo Inuyasha como si fuera lo mas normal en el mundo-, Miroku olvidó en ese momento el sueño que tenia y abrió muy grande sus ojos mientras se paraba abruptamente de la silla mostrando su mejor cara de discordancia

-¿Es que estas loco Inuyasha? –dijo Miroku casi en gritos-. Inuyasha no le dio importancia a como se encontraba a su amigo y solo asintió respondiendo a lo obvio

-Si Miroku lo voy a hacer

-¡Pero tu no fuiste Inuyasha! Yo se que podemos hacer algo, no te preocupes. Si quieres llamamos al abogado de mi padre y hacemos que tu caso sea pan comido. –dijo rápidamente Miroku-. Iba a proseguir pero Inuyasha lo había interrumpido

-No Miroku. No hagas idioteces. No me importa si soy inocente. No te preocupes por mi, tranquilo. Tengo un plan que te tendrá ocupado por años mientras que yo salgo de la cárcel –dijo tranquilo Inuyasha-, Miroku cambio su rostro de sorpresa a uno de duda. Dio un suspiro de resignación y volvió a su posición sentándose en la silla del frente

-Espero que sea algo bueno Inuyasha –dijo Miroku al fin-, Inuyasha lo miro unos momentos mientras pensaba en que responderle

-Bueno Miroku, tengo cinco días antes de que el juez me declare culpable, asi que podrè hacer mucho en ese tiempo yo mismo pero cuando ya no pueda tu debes seguir haciéndolo

-Bueno Inuyasha. Te ayudarè en lo que este a mi alcanze –dijo-

-Gracias Miroku. Bueno lo que quiero decirte es que desde hoy comienza el plan de mi venganza hacia Kikyô Higurashi y su hermana…

-Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, asi se llama –terminó la frase Miroku-. Inuyasha al oir ese nombre no pudo evitar sonreir mentalmente _Kagome_. Que bonito nombre era luego botó todos esos pensamientos que para él eran absurdos y prosiguió con su relato-: como sea Miroku. Desde hoy contratare a un detective. Esas perras pensaran que yo las dejaré en paz y me pudriré en la cárcel de por vida pero están muy equivocadas –dijo Inuyasha con un deje de maldad-, asi que las mantendré vigiladas no solo desde hoy si no también todos los días que pase en la cárcel. Pero este trabajo solo te lo puedo confiar a ti Miroku, asi que cuando yo ya sea condenado tu seguiras dándole trabajo al detective que contrate ¿me escuchaste? –preguntó Inuyasha, mas bien como orden-. Miroku asintió serio

-Hare lo que tu digas amigo –dijo el joven de ojos morados-

-Bueno lo primero será conseguir al detective. Este tiene que informarme siempre donde mantienen, cuales son sus amigos, sus esculas, lugares de trabajo. Bueno… toda la vida de la familia Higurashi, incluyendo a los otros miembros de esta

-No te preocupes Inuyasha. Yo mismo me encargaré de conseguírtelo ahorita mismo -dijo Miroku- ¡Ema! Ven un segundo dale por favor al joven Inuyasha algo de comer y de tomar –ordenò amablemente Miroku-

-No hay problema joven Miroku. Joven Inuyasha, espéreme un segundo ya le traigo algo de comer –Dicho esto. Salió a paso apresurado a la cocina-

-Y tu Inuyasha. Quedate aquí quieto yo voy a cambiarme. No me gusta estar sucio. No me demoro –dijo Miroku casi saltando de la silla y corriendo hacia las escaleras-, Inuyasha lo siguió con la mirada mas sin embargo su mente estaba viajando a las hermanas Higurashi. Arruinaría sus vidas asi como ellas hicieron con la de él. Las tendría bien vigiladas todos los próximos años y seria constantemente informado de la situación en que se encontraran. Se recostó en el mueble subiendo sus manos por detrás de su cuello. Mostró una macabra sonrisa. Ohh mas que venganza, se iba divertir a lo grande. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Ema le tenia servido ya un café con unas galletas recién horneadas

-Joven Inuyasha ¿le pasa algo? -preguntó cortésmente la señora-, Inuyasha negó mientras acercaba la humeante tasa de café a sus labios.

-Gracias Ema –agradeció Inuyasha-

-No hay de que joven Inuyasha. Bueno… me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer –Ema dio una reverencia y salió del gran salón hacia la cocina. Inuyasha se sentía en ese momento excitado por la situación. _Kagome, Kagome ¡Kagome maldita sea! _¿Por qué esa chiquilla se le metía tanto en la cabeza hasta el punto de no dejar de pensar en ella? Día y noche, día y noche no dejaba de pensar en ella y conste que solo la había visto una vez. Definitivamente la niña si era linda y que decir linda, hermosa y bien formada para su edad. Quien sabe…

Tal vez al salir de la prisión podría conseguir algunos gozos…

* * *

Fin del capítulo 6


	7. Primer plan de venganza

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo cogí parte de su hermosura

La historia se relata en un universo alterno

**N/A: **Wolas! Bueno, antes de todo, quiero aclarar que faltan solo dos capítulos para que pase el tiempo. Es que me he dado cuenta que ya todo el mundo quiere que transcurra pero no se preocupen. Solo un poco mas y podrán ver mucho pero oigan ¡mucho! De InuxKag (mi pareja favorita)

* * *

**PRISIÒN**

**Capítulo 7**

**Primer plan de venganza**

**

* * *

  
**

Después de una media hora que Inuyasha ya quería matar a alguien, bajó Miroku tranquilamente por las escaleras y completamente cambiado. Iba vestido con unos jeans parecidos a los de Inuyasha y una camisa de marca Polo de color rojo, unos tenis negros de marca y su cabello antes desordenado, completamente peinado y recogido en su habitual y graciosa colita baja. A su paso dejaba el inconfundible olor a Channel, una colonia muy fina para hombre. Tenía puesto en su oreja izquierda su nuevo arete de oro que según él, lo hacía ver muy atractivo con las chicas. Se sentó a un lado de su amigo le arrebató una galleta que el ojidorado iba a comer

-Bueno Inuyasha. Es hora de trabajar amigo –dijo Miroku mordiendo la galleta-, Inuyasha lo observó con el seño fruncido por haberle quitado su galleta pero ya era momento de actuar así que no le dio más importancia

-Bueno Miroku, dime… ¿Conoces a alguien que nos pueda ayudar con esto? -preguntó Inyuasha mirando fijamente a su amigo. Miroku asintió con la cabeza y luego de regalarle una de sus radiantes sonrisas (utilizadas solo para las chicas) buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña tarjetita, bien decorada

-Bueno amigo, este es un gran amigo de la familia Houshi. Nos ha ayudado mucho tanto en los casos de dinero con mis padres y "algunas" que otras investigaciones a las chicas que me interesan -dijo Miroku sin quitar su radiante sonrisa-. Inuyasha lo mirò un momento con una mueca de desaprobación

-Ay Miroku. Tú sí que eres débil con el sexo opuesto. ¿Espías a tus conquistas? -preguntó un tanto incrédulo Inuyasha-. Miroku asintió felizmente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿Por qué crees que todas me aceptan eh? -preguntó Miroku como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Si me interesa una, solo llamo a este detective que está aquí en esta tarjeta y me dice todos sus gustos, a donde van y como les gustan que sean sus chicos, así de simple ¿no crees?

-Miroku no te conozco -dijo Inuyasha apartándose un poco de su amigo-, bueno. Sin importar eso, veo que es bueno en lo que hace así que lo llamaremos ya y comenzaremos con la primera fase de mi plan de venganza

-Si amigo. Espera lo llamo ya –dijo Miroku sacando de su otro bolsillo su celular. Miró su tarjeta y comenzó a teclear

-¿Myoga? ¡Ah! Hola Myoga Jiji ¿Cómo has estado? Ahh… bien… ¿Y cómo está la familia, los hijos?

-Miroku. No estamos para una llamada de visita –dijo Inuyasha malhumorado. Miroku lo miro un momento y prosiguió con la llamada-: bueno Myoga te llamo porque tengo un trabajito para ti… si lo usual. Es para espiar a una chica… ¿Qué si es para mí?...no, no. Es para un amigo ¿puedes venir ahora a mi casa?...gracias. Te espero –dicho esto colgó su celular y le regaló otra sonrisa a su amigo

-Bueno Inuyasha. El Sr, Myoga Jiji vendrá en veinte minutos para cuadrar todo. No te preocupes. Es muy bueno en lo que hace ese viejo. Pero dime… ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? –Preguntó con preocupación Miroku-. Total… si fuera solo Kikyô no te molestaría pero estas metiendo a terceros y eso implica a Kagome. Inuyasha lo meditó un momento pero luego respondió-: No Miroku. Esa chiquilla tonta también se metió en esto y aunque no fue la culpable principal, ayudó mucho en mi sufrimiento así que ella también tiene que pagar –severo Inuyasha con una mirada fría-.

-Está bien amigo. No diré nada más. Solo espero que no te arrepientas al final -Miroku dio un suspiro de resignación mientras tomaba otra galleta-. Inuyasha meditó un momento lo dicho por su amigo pero luego (como siempre) botó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Después de unos minutos más tocaron a la puerta. Ema fue a abrir la puerta

-Buenas tardes Sr. Jiji. Venga. Pase, el joven Miroku y un amigo lo están esperando –dijo amablemente la Señora Ema guiándolo a la sala de visitas

-Gracias por tu gentileza Ema –agradeció Myoga a la señora del servicio-

-No hay de que Sr. Jiji

-Pero Ema, dejémonos de cortesías. Llámeme solo Myoga –dijo alegremente el anciano-

-Bueno Sr…digo…Myoga. Pase por favor -dicho esto lo guió hacia la próxima sala de estar y se encontraron con los dos jóvenes charlando o mejor dicho murmurando entre sí.

-Joven Miroku. Ya esta aquí Myoga -dijo Ema-, Miroku volteó a verlo y de una se levantó para ir a saludarlo como se debía

-Hola Myoga Jiji. Que gusto volver a verte –dijo Miroku simpáticamente- , Myoga le respondió con una gran sonrisa y un apretón de manos como buenos amigos

-Bueno Miroku. Tú sabes que en el trabajo soy muy puntual. Pero… ¿para que me llamaste de esa manera tan insistente? -preguntó curioso Myoga Jiji

-Bueno pues…necesitamos de tus servicios como detective para que le soluciones un problemita a mi amigo Inuyasha . Myoga observò a Inuyasha y le dio una leve reverencia de saludo, la cual fue respondida por el joven

-Bueno no hay problema, solo denme algunos datos y listo. Yo seguiré con el trabajo –dijo cortésmente Myoga Jiji-, en ese momento, Inuyasha se levantó del sofá y fue directo hacia su amigo y el anciano

-Bueno viejo –dijo Inuyasha-. Miroku le pegó un codazo en las costillas y este se lo devolvió con una mirada asesina

-Inuyasha. Se mas respetuoso -murmuró Miroku con el seño fruncido-, Inuyasha solo se inmutó a decir un ¡Keh! Mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba su rostro a un lado. A Myoga le dio gracia como se comportaban aquellos jóvenes así que solo dijo-: No te preocupes Miroku. Total. El joven Inuyasha tiene razón. Solo soy un aciano –dijo alegremente mostrando su dentadura-.

-Bueno…continuando con lo que iba a decir…le puedo dar la foto de mi ex novia Kikyô Higurashi. Pero le digo que esto va a ser muy difícil ya que ella no se encuentra en el país –dijo Inuyasha serio-. Myoga lo observó un momento y luego dijo-: joven Inuyasha no se preocupe. Con la foto podré encontrarla en cualquier parte del mundo ya que si aquella joven salió del país, su nombre debe estar registrado o en los aeropuertos u otra vía de transporte. Si fuera ella, no sería capaz de irme del país ilegalmente –terminó de decir Myoga Jiji mientras se sentaba en un sofá del lado. Inuyasha lo miró un momento tratando de creer en sus palabras. Después de un rato en el cual, todos estaban sumergidos en un silencio sepulcral. Inuyasha interrumpió-: Bueno viejo. Me alegro que sea bueno en su trabajo. Aquí está la foto de Kikyô –Inuyasha sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón una billetera de el más fino cuero. La abrió y luego le entregó en las manos al anciano una fatico de él y Kikyô abrazados. El anciano la miro un momento y luego la guardó en una libretica que tenía en su mano para apuntar los datos dados

-Bueno…con esto podré comenzar con la investigación –dijo Myoga levantándose del sofá- ¿algo mas para investigar? –preguntó.

-Si anciano. Eso no es todo -dijo Inuyasha. Luego prosiguió-: esa es solo una de las personas a las que tendrá que investigar. La otra persona por el momento no tengo foto pero es la hermana de esa arpía que está en esa que le di –dijo Inuyasha arrastrando las palabras

-Bueno joven. ¿No tendrá por casualidad el nombre de esa jovencita? -preguntó Myoga-.

-Si Myoga Jiji –dijo Miroku metiéndose a la conversación-, su nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Según tengo entendido, no habrá problemas con ella porque la familia Higurashi es única en esta ciudad y solo hay un templo con ese apellido -terminó de decir-.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso Miroku? -preguntó curioso Inuyasha-. Miroku aclaró su garganta dándose un aire de sabio y luego dijo-: Bueno mi querido Inuyasha. Si eres de la familia Houshi como yo. Podrás conocer hasta la persona más pobre de todo Tokio -terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa.

-Aja Miroku. Como que lo pervertido e idiota se transmite de familia -dijo Inuyasha rolando los ojos

-¡Oye! -dijo Miroku frunciendo el seño.

-Bueno chicos, no se pongan así. Más información para mí y muchos más beneficios para usted joven Inuyasha -dijo Myoga conciliatoriamente-.

-También necesito que investigue a su madre y abuelo que son los únicos familiares de esas dos perras -dijo Inuyasha con rabia-, Myoga anotaba todo en su libretita mientras escuchaba cada uno de los insultos que daba Inuyasha a las hermanas Higurashi

-Y anciano Myoga -prosiguió Inuyasha-: cuando le digo que investigue todo sobre Kagome y Kikyô Higurashi, es TODO. A donde van, con quienes salen, sus amigos, sus lugares más visitados ¡TODO! ¡TODO! ¡TODO!

-No se preocupe joven Inuyasha. Llevo muchos años en lo que hago. Tendrá un buen resultado se lo aseguro. Por favor deme su número de celular para tenerlo informado–dijo amablemente el anciano

-Si. Claro –dijo Inuyasha-, después de entregárselo el anciano dio una reverencia despidiéndose de Miroku y luego de Ema que venía a guiarlo a la puerta de salida-.

-Ay amigo. Eres un gran estúpido –dijo Miroku depositando uno de sus brazos detrás del cuello de Inuyasha

-Y tu un idiota. Estamos iguales -dijo Inuyasha mientras se volvían a sentar en el sofá

-Que aburrido es esto -dijo Kagome mientras comía un helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate. Su cuerpo estaba recargado en una de las mesas del gran centro comercial de Tokio. En sus pies estaban algunas bolsas con ropa que había comprado. La verdad es que no se sentía aun muy bien. Eso de que comprar te alejaban las penas era pura mentira. Después de terminar de comer su helado, se paró. Dio un suspiro pesado

-bueno. No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que mejor me voy a mi casa…-al voltearse sintió como una mano delicadamente se posaba en su hombro derecho. Ella se volteó al instante hasta encontrarse con su amigo Houyo Akitoki. Este era atractivo de cabello corto castaño y de ojos grises brillantes, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante y era una cabeza más alta que Kagome. Venia vestido con una blusa de mangas medias cortas de color amarillo claro junto a unos jeans azules claros.

-Hola Higurashi ¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó Houyo con su habitual sonrisa sincera-. Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa que deslumbró por completo al joven del frente

-Bien Houyo ¿y que haces por aquí? -preguntó Kagome-. Houyo llevó su mano izquierda por detrás de su cuello mientras le sonreía

-Bueno…yo…vine aquí a comprar un regalo para una chica…-dijo Houyo nerviosamente y mostrando una caja de chocolates hermosamente decorada con un moño rojo al final y rosada con unas letras doradas. Kagome no pudo distinguir qué era lo que decía así que no le dio importancia y siguió hablando

-Ahh… para una chica ¿eh? -dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a su amigo y le empezaba a dar pequeños codazos en la costilla a él. Este aunque no se diera cuenta Kagome, estaba sudando terriblemente

-Dime quien es la afortunada -dijo Kagome entre risas mientras Houyo balbuceaba incoherencias

-Bu-bueno…e-eres…eres…tú -dijo Houyo entre balbuceos. Kagome en ese momento abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y lentamente se fue alejando de él hasta quedarse mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Se notaba que estaba completamente nervioso por la situación un tanto incomoda que se estaba presentado. Después de un rato Houyo interrumpió-: Bueno Higurashi. Como a ti parecía no importarte los regalos de salud que te daba preferí darte algo mas…acorde a lo que sentía por ti…así que…por favor tómalo –le ofreció con rapidez la caja de chocolates mientras ocultaba su rostro que estaba completamente sonrojado-. Ahora que Kagome la tenía en sus manos se fijó bien en las letras doradas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era su nombre el que estaba escrito allí. Le pareció un gesto muy tierno por parte de él pero no había que andar con rodeos. Ella no amaba a Houyo. Solo lo podía querer como su amigo no como algo más así que suavizó su rostro

-Lo siento Houyo pero no puedo aceptarlo. Perdóname… -dicho esto le entregó lentamente la caja de chocolates que fue recibida por un triste Houyo

-Lo-lo entiendo Higurashi ¿te gusta alguien más? -preguntó con miedo-. En ese mismo momento no pudo evitar recordar el rostro de aquel joven de ojos dorados y aspecto tétrico ¿pero que le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en alguien como él de esa manera? No se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un lindo carmín. Houyo lo notó al instante y luego suspiró resignado

-Veo que tenía razón ¿no? -dijo Houyo con un deje de tristeza. Kagome fijó su vista hacia él y luego movió graciosamente sus manos en el aire

-No Houyo. No es nada de eso. Es solo que… no se qué decirte -dijo Kagome mientras miraba hacia abajo. No sabía pero en ese momento el suelo le pareció algo más interesante de ver

-No te preocupes Higurashi. Yo no soy nadie para cuestionarte. Así que… ¿amigos? -dijo Houyo con una gran sonrisa y ofreciéndole su mano. Kagome pensó un momento la situación y luego le devolvió la sonrisa estrechando también su mano con la de él

-Si amigos –dijo también-, aunque era muy duro volver a lo que era antes, trataría de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si Houyo nunca le hubiera declararon un amor sincero y puro hacia ella

-Bueno… ¿estás ocupada? -preguntó nervioso Houyo-

-No. ¿Por qué? -respondió Kagome-.

-Bueno…por que…ahora a las tres hay una buena película en el cine. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? Claro…solo…como amigos -dijo Houyo todavía nervioso-. Kagome lo pensó un momento y se dijo a sí misma "no tengo nada mejor que hacer en mi casa así que no hay ningún problema si voy al cine con Houyo. Total…somos solo amigos, nada más" y con sus pensamientos claros, aceptó la invitación de Houyo mientras este le regalaba una radiante sonrisa

-Vamos Houyo. No perdamos tiempo -dijo Kagome entre sonrisas mientras levantaba sus bolsas y corría hacia el cine. Houyo le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la perseguía.

-"Aun no he perdido las esperanzas Kagome" -pensó Houyo con una gran sonrisa mientras llegaban al cine.

Ya eran más de las seis de la tarde y los dos amigos salían del cine riéndose y contando cosas de la película

-Vaya película tan larga. Pero valió la pena verla. Gracias Houyo por lo de hoy -agradeció Kagome con una sonrisa-.

-No hay de que Higurashi ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -se ofreció amablemente-

-No te preocupes Houyo. Cogeré un taxi -le respondió-

-Bueno. No hay problema. Hasta pronto Higurashi –se despidió Houyo alejándose de la joven

-Hasta luego Houyo –le respondió a lo lejos-, se devolvió y luego fue a la salida del centro comercial. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran ya las 6:30 PM. Aun era muy temprano para una joven como ella pero como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidió irse a su casa a descansar y alistar los útiles del lunes. Al estar en la calle sintió como alguien la observaba, cosa que le empezó a aterrar. Al ver llegar un taxi se sintió aliviada y como el alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Al entrar saludó al taxista y le dijo a dónde dirigirse

-"Tal vez son ideas mías" -pensó Kagome autoconvenciendose-. El auto de color amarillo se perdía en una avenida mientras que detrás de un edificio salía un hombre bajo, encapuchado y con gafas negras. Este sonrió y sacó su celular marcando a un número en específico. Después de tres tonos una voz masculina contestó

-Joven. Acabo de encontrar a la hermana menor de la señorita Kikyô. No fue difícil ya que casualmente la encontré mientras un amigo la llamaba Higurashi

-_Genial. Y dime ¿Cómo se llama el hombre con quien salió? _

-Según lo que pude escuchar se llama Houyo. Más adelante iré investigando mas sobre sus amigos, por ahora le puedo decir que le gusta ir al cine acompañada

_-Buena información para ser el principio anciano Myoga. Siga con la investigación _–dicho esto, se cortó la llamada. El anciano cerró su teléfono mientras entraba a su auto que estaba unos espacios más lejos

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la línea cortada, el joven de ojos dorados cerraba su móvil mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro. Había estado todo el día en la casa de su amigo Miroku, molestando y hablando de cosas irrelevantes. Aun seguía allí con el viendo la televisión mientras su amigo iba por unas palomitas a la cocina. Se arregostó en el sofá mientras sus pensamientos se concretaban

-"Tenía planeado comenzar con Kikyô pero veo que Kagome es más fácil. Así que me voy a divertir mucho cuando salga de este infierno-. Sus ojos estaban dilatados y un tanto oscuros con sentimientos de soberbia. No podía evitar sentir algo por aquella chiquilla pero en esos momentos era algo carnal, así que no le daba importancia. Era un hombre después de todo y no podía ocultar que esa niñita era muy linda y que más crecidita seria un imán de chicos. Al recordar lo que le había dicho Myoga. No pudo evitar sentir muy dentro de él una chispa de rabia. Saber que tenía un pretendiente llamado Houyo y que habían salido juntos le daba un vuelco en el estomago. Como no entendía lo que le pasaba solo lo dedujo como un deseo o necesidad nada más. Cerró sus ojos perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

-"Así que tienes pretendiente… después de todo eres hermana de Kikyô. Algo tuviste que haber sacado de ella. No importa. Me encargaré de Kikyô y luego terminaré con algo que deseé mucho desde anoche"

_Kagome Higurashi _

Esto no es amor o algún sentimiento estúpido por el que alguna vez sentí

Es solo algo carnal que se sacia en cualquier oportunidad que se de

Así que juro no solo vengar un día la muerte de mi madre si no también

Juro que un día, así sea lejano

Kagome…tú serás mía…así como lo fue tu hermana…

* * *

Fin del capítulo 7

**N/A**: Hola!!. Bueno. Hasta aqui termina el septimo capìtulo. Espero que les guste y ps esperenme hasta la pròxima. Reviews sip?? xD


	8. ¡Culpable!

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo cogi parte de su hermosura

La historia se relata en un universo alterno

* * *

**PRISIÒN**

**Capítulo 8**

**¡Culpable!**

**

* * *

  
**

-¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala! -anunciaba fuertemente el juez mientras agitaba su gran martillo haciéndolo resonar por toda la sala. Los presentes estaban en murmullos que fueron callados por la voz de este. El gordo y anciano juez revisaba unos papeles que había en su mesa mientras los presentes lo observaban cuidadosamente. Inuyasha estaba en la primera fila junto con el abogado que había conseguido Sesshomaru. Los presentes eran su mejor amigo Miroku que estaba vestido casualmente con una blusa negra y unos jeans. Al lado de este se encontraba la esposa de Sesshomaru Kagura Taisho. Esta era de una belleza exótica, con ojos completamente rojos como la sangre pero a la vez seductores, un cuerpo de diosa cubierto por un elegante vestido azul oscuro y decorada con las mas exquisitas telas de Tokio, maquillada levemente y con pelo completamente negro como la noche puesto en un rollo alto con decoraciones de plumas. Al lado de ella se encontraba una pequeña niña de ojos dorados como los de su padre y cabello negro como el de su madre hasta los hombros. Venia con un vestido hasta mas debajo de las rodillas de color amarillo claro con decoraciones infantiles

-Mami ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? -jalò la pequeña Rin del vestido de su madre-. Kagura la mirò al instante y murmurò-: Rin, estamos acompañando a tu tio Inuyasha en algo muy importante asi que por favor quedate calladita y luego te compro un dulce ¿te parece?

-¡Siiiiiii! -murmurò la niña mientras se sentaba elegantemente sacándole una pequeña risita a su madre-. Al otro lado de la sala se encontraban unos personajes desconocidos. Parecía que eran algún familiar o tal vez "hijos" del asesinado. Un extraño joven de no mas de 16 años con cabello blanco y largo y con una mirada fría idéntica a la de su padre. Una extraña sonrisa cursaba sus labios. Según se habían enterado los presentes. Su nombre era Hakudoshi. El hijo menor. El otro era un hombre de unos 29 años de edad, de un cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran completamente negros sin nada de vida o algún sentimiento puro y tenia el seño fruncido. Ese hombre era llamado como Musō. El hermano e hijo mayor de la familia Yanaka. El último de los hermanos era otro hombre, de estatura media con ojos completamente negros como la noche. No mostraba ningún sentimiento que no fuera odio y su rostro era totalmente inescrutible. Su nombre era Byakuya Yanaka. El hijo del medio

**(N/A: Para los que no sepan quién es este ultimo hombre. Es un personaje que solo aparece en el manga y es la última creación de Naraku.)**

Después de un rato de silencio se volvió a escuchar como el juez golpeaba su martillo contra su mesa

-El caso de homicidio contra el señor Naraku Yanaka está por comenzar -dicho esto, se volvió a escuchar por toda la sala el sonido del martillo golpeándose contra la mesa

-Por favor la parte contraria contra el joven Inuyasha Taisho levantese y de su declaración –dijo el juez señalando al otro lado de la sala. Un hombre gordo y de cabello canoso se levantò de su silla mientras con una sonrisa burlona se diriga hacia Inuyasha

-Bueno su señoria aquí presento algunos objetos que prueban que este joven que esta aquí es el inminente culpable de la muerte de mi defendido difunto Naraku Yanaka -dijo el abogado mientras le entregaba. El juez las rebizò un momento mientras se lo entregaba a un oficial que tenia al lado

-Gracias por su aporte abogado –respondiò el juez-. Inuyasha se quedó un momento sorprendido ¿y esas pruebas de donde las habían sacado? De seguro eran falsificadas para ganar el caso

-Bueno abogado. ¿tiene algo mas que decir? -preguntò el juez-

-No su señoría. Por el momento no. Le doy la palabra a mi parte contraria -dijo el abogado mientras se sentaba y ponía una gran sonrisa perversa en su rostro. El abogado de Inuyasha arreglò unos papeles. Tenia el seño fruncido. La verdad este caso estaba casi perdido con esas disque pruebas que habían conseguido la contraparte asi que tenia que utilizar todas sus facultades para dejar el joven libre. Iba a pararse para declarar pero fue interrumpido por una mano que se posisionaba en el frente

-Joven Inuyasha…¿Qué cree que hace? -murmurò malhumorado el abogado-. Sesshomaru también estaba igual que el hombre ¿Qué le pasaba a Inuyasha? ¿es que estaba loco o algo asi?

-¡Inuyasha! -murmurò en voz baja Sesshomaru con el seño completamente fruncido-. Inuyasha lo mirò un momento y luego respondió-: no me molestes Sesshomaru. Se lo que hago asi que por favor confía en mi por favor –terminò el joven de ojos dorados con su cara completamente seria-. Sesshomaru se quedó un momento sorprendido. Aunque su sorpresa siempre era ocultada por una inescrutable seriedad en su rostro. Por alguna extraña razón sentía algo al haberle oído el "por favor" se escuchaba tan serio y a la vez pensaba que algo iba a salir mal y que su medio hermano iba a cometer una estupides. Sin embargo sintió sus palabras muy sinceras. Dio un suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza y se volvía a sentar

-Su señoria. Me gustaría decir unas palabras antes –dijo Inuyasha mientras se levantaba de su silla y hablaba con su imponente voz. El juez lo pensó un momento y luego respondió-: Joven Taisho. Podrá declarar cuando sea su momento requerido. Por ahora no puede hacer nada mas que escuchar y quedarse callado en su silla –severò el juez-, Inuyasha no le dio importancia lo que acababa de decir el viejo asi que prosiguió-: Lo siento su señoria pero con esto podremos terminar mas rápido -dijo Inuyasha-, el juez lo pensó un momento. La verdad es que había tenido un dia muy fatigado. Había declarado tres veces culpable a un asesino, violador y ladron de bancos asi que se encontraba totalmente cansado y solo quería llegar a su casa. Luego de pensar asintiò dándole la palabra a Inuyasha

-¿Y que es lo que nos quiere decir Joven Taisho? -preguntò el juez-. Inuyasha inhalò todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían y luego lo expulsò por su boca. Después de pensar un momento dijo-: Bueno su señoria. Para que no demore tanto esta junta que para mi es absurda. Me declaro completamente culpable del homicidio contra el hombre Naraku Yanaka. Todos al oir aquella declaración hicieron un sonido indescriptible de la sorpresa. Sesshomaru aunque estaba un poco sorprendido ya venia venir algo asi por parte de su estúpido medio hermano asi que solo dio un suspiro de resginacion. Miroku solo poseía su cara seria ya que estaba enterado de los planes de Inuyasha y Kagura solo pudo ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Rin no hacia nada ya que no entendía nada de los adultos. El juez lo observò escrutoriamente y luego de un momento hablò-: ¿es decir joven Taisho que usted se declara culpable del homicidio de Naraku Yanaka? -preguntò serio-. La verdad en sus años de experiencia había visto de todo en la sala pero nunca algo como hoy. A ese joven le tuvo desde ese momento un gran respeto y orgullo

-Si su señoria. Me declaro culpable de homicidio y acepto cualquier condena que me den –dijo Inuyasha levantando su barbilla con orgullo-. El juez rebizò por ultimo los papeles luego después de congeniar con los otros jueces, su desiciòn ya estaba tomada.

-Yo declaro, en todas mis facultades mentales. Que el joven Inuyasha Taisho es completamente culpable del homicidio contra Naraku Yanaka -dicho esto asotò su martillo dando un estruendoso sonido en la sala-

-Sentencio al joven Inuyasha Taisho a 10 años de cárcel, pero al haber declarado su delito se le rebaja la condena 4 años. Es decir seis años en la cárcel. A los familiares de Señor Yanaka se les deberá pagar una multa de quinientos cincuenta dólares

-¡Objesion! -gritò el abogado contrario con el seño fruncido-. Esto en definitiva no se lo había esperado. Tanto Hakudoshi como sus dos hermanos estaban malhumorados y con el seño fruncido. Todos sus planes se habían ido a la borda con la estúpida declaración de Inuyasha

-Se le escucha licenciado -dijo el juez dándole la palabra al abogado contrario-.

-Señor juez no estoy de acuerdo con la sentencia de ese delicuente de aya -dijo el abogado mientras señalaba descaradamente a Inuyasha-. El juez lo mirò con el rostro malhumorado y antes de que pudiera continuar el abogado contrario el lo interrumpió-: Licenciado me permite por favor pero no estamos con grocerias hacia las partes, no tolero esa forma de hablar hacia el joven y si quiere que lo escuche sea mas respetuoso –terminò el juez-. El abogado lo observò con el rostro completamente oscurecido por el odio

-Lo siento su señoria. Bueno a donde iba es que en el acta que firmaron los hermanos Yanaka. Decían que la multa debía de costar de un millón de dólares por perjuicios sentimentales como la muerte de su querido padre Naraku Yanaka. Además de que la condena a "ese" joven era minimo de diez años asi que no estoy de acuerdo… no pudo terminar ya que el juez lo interrumpió abruptamente

-Y eso hubiera pasado si el Joven Taisho no se hubiera declarado culpable, asi que hablè con los otros jueces y quedamos que la sentencia se rebajaba por cooperar con la policía y la justicia

-Pero su señoria ¡objesion!

-Objesion denegada abogado -cortò el juez-. Asi que este caso lo considero cerrado -dicho esto volvió a asotar su martillo mientras dos policías iban por Inuyasha y lo agarraban bruscamente de los brazos poniéndoselos hacia atrás y llevándoselo fuera de la sala. Su semblante era tranquilo. Total. Estaría entretenido todo estos próximos seis años con las hermanas Higurashi. Los hermanos Yanaka salieron juntos de la sala refunfuñando y luego se dirigieron hacia el abogado que habían contratado

-Oye abogado idiota ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -preguntò furioso Hakudoshi-, se supone que a esos ricos le íbamos a sacar un buen billete y mira con lo que nos salió

-Lo siento joven Hakudoshi pero Taisho al haber declarado ser el culpable, tanto su condena como la multa fueron rebajadas -dijo el abogado tranquilamente-

-Maldita sea –refunfuñò Hakudoshi-, de nada nos serviste padrecito. Los otros dos hermanos lo esperaban a la salida

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

-¿Mami? -preguntò Rin curiosa-. Kagura volteò a verla a los ojos -¿Qué sucede cariño? -preguntò.

-¿A dónde llevan a mi tio Inu? -preguntò-. Kagura puso una cara completamente seria y luego le regalò una sonrisa falsa a su hija

-No te precoupes cariño. El tio Inu estará bien. Lo vendremos a visitar ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Kagura con una gran sonrisa. Rin asitiò feliz y luego dijo-: Mami vamos por mis dulces -dijo esperanzada

-De acuerdo cariño -respondiò Kagura mientras se paraban de sus asientos. Antes de salir por la gran puerta, Kagura le dio a su esposo Sesshomaru una cara de preocupación a lo que el se la devolvió con su inescrutable seriedad. Kagura comprendìa muy bien a su esposo. Su cuñado estaba en graves problemas

-Deme sus pertenencias -dijo un policía mostrándole su mano abierta-, Inuyasha sacò su celular y otros objetos de valor y se los entregò al hombre. Este los guardò en una bolsa plástica y luego prosiguió-: vaya a la otra ventanilla. Alla le darán sus uniformes y sus pertenencias, no se preocupe que serán guardadas hasta que salga ¡el que sigue! -gritò el hombre-. Atrás de Inuyasha salió un hombre musculoso y calvo con varios tatuajes en sus brazos. Este le regalò una mirada asesina que hizo por un momento a Inuyasha tener los pelos de punta. El joven fue a la otra ventanilla y le entregaron dos uniformes de color naranja oscuro. Con un número en ellos

-Bueno joven. Aquí no se le llamarà por su nombre aquí será el 7558, nada mas. Aquí no nos importa cuanto dinero tenga su familia o que puesto tenga en ella. Aquí es solo una basura como los demás de esta cárcel. Asi que no se las de de muy riquito que aquí no funciona -dicho esto gritò ¡el que sigue! Y empujò a ahora al joven 7558-. Lo mandaron a cambiarse sus ropas casuales y a ponerse el uniforme

-"Estos van a ser los años más largos de mi vida" -pensò Inuyasha dando un leve suspiro mientras se dirigía a su celda, guiado por un policía donde pasaría los próximos seis años siendo informado sobre la situación en que se encuentren las hermanas Higurashi. Al entrar, conoció a su compañero de cuarto llamado Tottosai. Un hombre pasado de edad con una enorme y sucia barba blanca de chivo. Sus ojos eran saltones y bien juntos. Según le contaba. Fue encerrado por trafico de armas y que saldría en pocos años ya que la mayoría de su vida la había permanecido en ese infierno llamado "Prisión". Al principio se la llevaban como la patada pero con el trasncurso de los años en donde Inuyasha se volvia cada vez mas fuerte y mucho mas frio que antes fue haciéndose respetar ante todos los presos que estaban ahí. Sus musculos se estaban intensificando mas con el paso del tiempo por tanto trabajo injusto por parte de los vigilantes que se creían Dios. Tottosai fue convirtiéndose en un amigo en ese infierno y su medio hermano venía a visitarlo. Su sobrina Rin también junto con su cuñada Kagura y que decir también de Miroku que cada fin de semana venia a visitarlo con una historia nueva de una de sus conquistas que lograban sacarle una mueca un tanto parecida a una sonrisa

Además de su estado físico. Su odio fue creciendo cada vez mas ya que Myoga Jiji iba alguno que otro dia a informarle sobre Kikyô. Parece que la muy perra ya se había casado pero no tenia pensado tener ningún hijo. Y por Kagome. Sabia que tenia muchos pretendientes pero no les hacia mucho caso. En especial a ese tal Houyo que aun le revolvía el estomago pensar en ese nombre. Parece que muy pronto saldría de la universidad y èl muy pronto saldría de su "Prision" para "resurgir" y acabar con todos los que alteraron su vida

* * *

Fin del capìtulo 8


	9. Seis años depuès

Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo cogì parte de su hermosura

La historia se relata en un universo alterno

**

* * *

PRISIÒN**

**Capítulo 9**

**Seis años después…**

**

* * *

  
**

Sus suspiros eran muy leves pero denotaban la gran pesadez que sentía. Vestia ejecutivamente con chaqueta color ocre junto con su falda. Su pelo estaba recogido en una cola alta y moderna pero bien estilizada. Maquillada levemente mostrando la inocencia y hermosura de sus 21 años. En sus manos tenía varias hojas de vida. Hace más de un año que había salido de la universidad y no había tenido mucha suerte respecto a su trabajo. Siempre que iba a alguna empresa la trataban de inexperta en la materia y no le daban la oportunidad de exponer sus pautas

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana y se dirigía a la parada de buses. Corrió con su mano levantada y con agitación. En ese instante el bus abrió sus puertas dándole paso. Subió tranquilamente. Para ella, iba a ser el mismo día como todos los demás. Aburrido y sin ninguna oferta de empleo. Suspiró otra vez. Ya se le hacia normal suspirar por cualquier cosa. Después de darle el pago respectivo al conductor volteó para dirigirse a su puesto. Sus ojos chocolates se abrieron sorpresivos y asustados. La imagen que podía verse en la calle para ella era aterradora

_No puede ser…_

Dos orbes doradas, completamente oscuras la observaban taladrándola con su mirar. Una aterradora sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes. Era imposible no reconocer ha aquel hombre

_Inuyasha_

Retrocedió unos pasos muy asustada, negaba mentalmente. Esto no tenia que estar pasando. Sintió como alguien ponía suavemente su mano en su hombro. Un respingo salió por todo su cuerpo y al voltearse suspirò de alivio al ver que solo era otro pasajero que la observaba preocupado

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? -preguntó amablemente un aciano cerca suyo-. Ella dudó antes de contestar y luego prosiguió-: s…si. No se preocupe señor- el anciano le regalò una gentil sonrisa mientras buscaba un puesto cerca de la ventana. La joven volteò a ver a la calle pero nadie se encontraba allí. Bueno…no al que conocía

_Ya estas delirando Kagome_ -Con esto último. Buscò un puesto en medio del gentío.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Sentía un gran estrés. El idiota de Miroku tenía que haberlo recogido hace mas de una hora. Tronaba sus dedos con irritación. Observaba la puerta de visitantes con insistencia. Estos 6 años el joven, fiestero y bromista se había convertido en una especie de "bestia" para el mundo. Su pelo antes moderno y estilizado estaba bastante largo casi pasando su cintura. Sus músculos estaban intensificados por el arduo trabajo de los oficiales y su vista antes brillante estaba completamente oscura por el rencor hacia aquella familia que no había querido nombrar hasta este momento

_Higurashi…_

Su ropa era informal y limpia, traída exclusivamente por la nana Kaede. Claro…como ya habían pasado varios años le había quedado chica y se mostraban mas sus fuertes musculos. Unos minutos atrás le habían entregado sus pertenencias junto con las ropas que había tenido puestas el dia que lo habían encarcelado

El anciano Tottosai venia con èl ya que curiosamente hoy también se cumplia su tiempo en la cárcel.

Después de unos minutos mas, en los cuales Inuyasha quería matar a alguien cercano. El mayor nombrado Miroku Houshi. Vestido casualmente con gafas de sol sacando mas de un suspiro a la secretaria y recepcionista del lugar

-Amigo que bueno que ya estes libre –dijo el joven de ojos azules mientras iba a abrazarlo-. Inuyasha de un ágil movimiento, retrocedió haciendo que Miroku tambaleara un poco. Se aclarò su garganta mientras recuperaba la compostura

-Me alegro que ya estes bien Inuyasha -dijo ya mas serio Miroku-

-Si Miroku… ya estoy bien –musitò débilmente Inuyasha-. El silencio que había en el lugar era muy tenso para el joven de orbes azules, asi que para acabarlo (como siempre) intentò decir algo comico o como decía antes Inuyasha. Alguna _estupidez_

_-_Inuyasha entre nos –Miroku se acercò hasta su oído para susurrarle algunas palabras-: deberías ir rápido donde un estilista. No se pero…con ese cabello pareces…como decirlo sin ofenderte… muy…_femenina _–sus carcajadas se escucharon por todo el lugar mientras unas traviesas làgrimas rondaban por sus ojos. Inuyasha lo observaba con el seño completamente fruncido. Si las miradas mataran. Miroku ya estaría muerto y enterrado tres metros bajo tierra

-¡Callate de una maldita vez Miroku! –casi gritò Inuyasha haciendo que todo el mundo los observara y Miroku callara abruptamente su risa-, yo nunca me cortarè el cabello ¿oiste? ¡nunca! El largo de mi cabello también será un recordatorio de todo lo que vivi en este infierno

El silencio antes tenso se había vuelto sepulcral. Miroku por primera vez no sabia que decir y el anciano hacia lo mejor que sabia hacer en esos momentos. Quedarse callado. Inuyasha al ver que su amigo no se le ocurria decir alguna _estupidez. _Fue hacia èl y le arrebatò las llaves de su auto. Fue hacia la puerta de salida. Les dirigió una última mirada mas calmada

-Una cosa mas Miroku. El viejo viene con nosotros y yo conduciré –dicho esto. Asotò la puerta de salida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Wow!

Era sorprendente el gran imperio de _Tessaiga Corp. Universal. _ Con pasos lentos se acercó a la gran entrada. Estaba muy nerviosa. La simple idea de haber tenido una cita con el presidente era mucho. El portero la recibió amablemente. Al entrar fue directo donde la repcecionista y le indicaba el piso en donde quedaba la oficina de presindencia

-Muchas gracias señorita -agradeciò Kagome-. Se dirigió al elevador. Picò el piso respectivo. Después de unos segundos sus grandes puertas se abrieron mostrando a una persona dentro. En ese momento los dos mares azules y el chocolate puro se observaron con insistencia. El hombre de cabellera negra y cola alta estilizada observaba a la bella persona que tenia frente a sus ojos. Le regalò una de sus típicas sensuales sonrisas haciendo que la joven se sonrojara al instante. Kagome entrò en el elevador evitando la mirada de su compañero de al lado

-Mucho gusto bella dama –dijo galantemente el joven de ojos azules-. Mi nombre es Kouga Wolf. Presidente de Envios aéreos

-El gusto es mio joven Wolf. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y si. Ya se de cual empresa habla–respondiò Kagome con pesadez-. Hace unas semanas fui por una oferta de empleo y casi me sacaron a _patadas_ del lugar diciendo que no era apta para el puesto _ni en un millón de años_ –Kouga en esos momentos no sabia si asesinar a Hakaku (gerente de la empresa) o llorar por haber perdido la oportunidad de conocer mas de cerca a aquella joven

-Espero pueda perdonar al idiota de Hakaku. Pero no se preocupe. El es buena persona cuando lo conoces

-Si…claro -dijo inaudible Kagome-. El silencio llegó de nuevo. Kouga se le ocurrió algo mas para intentar entablar conversación con la bella dama de al lado. De su pantalón sacò una decorada tarjetita

-Cuando necesite alguna ayuda Kagome. Por favor llámeme a este número. Téngalo por seguro que le contestarè personalmente -Kagome por respeto le recibió la tarjeta mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa-. Kouga quedó deslumbrado. Esa mujer con solo sonreir irradiaba luz. Ya no estaba tan seguro de casarse con Ayame. Para suerte de Kagome y desgracia de Kouga. El elevador había llegado ya al ultimo piso donde quedaba la oficina de presidencia

-Fue un gran gusto conocerlo joven Wolf –dijo Kagome ya despidiéndose-. Al salir del elevador y dirigirse donde la secretaria del piso, fue detenida por una mano que la agarraba del brazo suavemente, al voltear se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kouga

-Kagome espera –la detuvo-. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? Total… yo también voy donde Sesshomaru. Harè unos negocios con èl

-No hay problema joven Wolf –respondió Kagome.

-Por favor. Dejémonos de formalidades. Llamame solo Kouga

-De acuerdo Joven…digo…Kouga -corrigiò Kagome-. Se dirigieron donde se encontraba la secretaria

-Buenos días. Vengo por el trabajo de abogada. Tengo una cita con el señor Sesshomaru

-Un momento por favor le aviso al Señor Sesshomaru –detrás de Kagome apareció la silueta formidable de Kouga. Este la saludo con su mano informalmente

-Hola Kanna

-Buenos días joven Kouga. Espere un momento yo le aviso al Señor Sesshomaru de su visita

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muchas gracias oficial Tamaki –colgò su teléfono celular mientras una imperceptible sonrisa serena se formaba en sus labios

_Asi que mi hermano ya salió de ese lugar_

-Me alegro por ese idiota -en ese mismo instante sonò el teléfono de la oficina. Contestò rápidamente-:

-¿Qué quieres Kanna?

-Señor Sesshomaru. El joven Kouga acaba de llegar junto con una candidata para el puesto de abogada

-Ok. Por favor Kanna, haz pasar primero a Kouga y dile a la otra persona que me espere un momento. No me demorarè mucho

-De acuerdo Señor Sesshomaru -dijo la secretaria con su habitual frialdad en sus palabras-. En ese instante la puerta fue abierta por el joven Kouga

-Se dice permiso antes de entrar -dijo serio Sesshomaru-

-No me importa la verdad ¿sabes? -respondiò Kouga-. Yo solo vine a hacer negocios contigo. No soy ningún empleaducho tuyo.

-Aquí tienes algunos papeles de nuestro convenio –dijo Sesshomaru ignorando las palabras antes dichas por Kouga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su casa no había cambiado mucho en estos seis años. Si se venia ya mas decaída pero nada que lo sorprendiera mucho. Fue recibido por una alegre Kaede que casi lo ahorcaba con su abrazo de oso y llorando un mar de làgrimas en su blusa negra. Les preparó a todos algo de comer mientras que èl se dirigía a dar una reconfortante ducha caliente.

La lluvia caliente relajaba todos sus musculos tensos. En la cárcel las duchas eran heladas y no disponían de las comodidades de un shampoo o buen jabon. Su vista estaba puesta en el vacio recordando viejas memorias difíciles de olvidar.

Se vistió casualmente. Tendría que comprar ropa otra vez ya que esta le quedaba muy chica ya. Bajò por las escaleras y buscò las llaves de su querido porshe plateado. Lo había extrañado mucho, era como su mejor amigo en sus años de adolescente loco y alcohólico. Antes de salir le dijo a Miroku algunas palabras-:

-Lleva al anciano a comprar ropa, medicinas, blablabla…lo que necesite. No importa cuanto cueste y comprame algo a mi también -dijo ya saliendo por el garaje de su casa. Miroku se acercò al anciano con una gran sonrisa

-Bueno anciano Tottosai. Lo llevarè al mejor lugar que puede existir en Tokio Japòn. Se llama _centro comercial_. Un maravilloso sitio donde van las mas lindas y sexys chicas con sus escotados y atrevidos trajes -Tottosai no sabia si reírse en su cara o guardar silencio y escuchar las _idioteces_ que decía aquel individuo

-Escuchame bien muchacho. Sere viejo pero no soy estúpido. Yo se que es un centro comercial –dijo severo Tottosai-

-Entre nos anciano Tottosai. Parece que tuviera mas de 120 años –riò a carcajadas mientras se alejaba del anciano que estaba bastante enojado por lo dicho antes

-Yo de ti me cuidaría mucho -murmurò el viejo llamando la atención de Miroku-. No sea que mañana u otro dia aparezcas con un balazo en medio de los ojos -Miroku temblò completamente asustado. Un escalosfrio lo trajo de lleno a la realidad. Ese viejo era bastante peligroso cuando estaba de malas. Su sonrisa se había puesto nerviosa

-Bu…bueno…no importa. Venga vamos ya a comprar algo que le va a gustar -quitando la tensión del momento Miroku dirigió al anciano hacia la puerta de salida y montarlo en el auto color morado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gruñidos, gruñidos y mas gruñidos. Era lo que se escuchaba dentro del porshe plateado. Un trancon horrible en la ciudad de Tokio y cientos de autos pitando desesperadamente por encontrar una salida a sus trabajos. Esto era otra forma de estar en el infierno. Dentro de unas horas hablaría con Myoga Jiji. Como cosa rara. Su sonrisa se espandio por todo su rostro olvidando el horrible momento.

_A estas alturas debes de estar hermosa _

Hablaría con Sesshomaru para que le diera su puesto respectivo en la empresa y luego iria a buscar a _esa _mujer. Envaucadora, egoísta y sobre todo _endemoniadamente hermosa. _Tampoco se olvidaba de la perra de Kikyô Higurashi. Ese pensamiento si le dio muchas ganas de reir a carcajadas.

_Ay Kikyô…no puedo creer como estas viviendo ahora _

En el momento en el que el semáforo había dado el color verde los autos se empezaron a mover rápidamente al igual que el plateado de Inuyasha.

_Malditas y mil veces malditas hermanas Higurashi_

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 9**

**N/A: **Hola, espero puedan perdonarme por la horrible _¡horrible! _Demora. Yo se que durè meses sin actualizar el problema es que se me formateò el computador y se me borraron todos lo capítulos que tenia actualizados. Intentarè ponerme al corriente pero mientras tanto, espero que les haya gustado el capìtulo y esperen dentro de unos días el próximo ya que en estos momentos continuo con el capìtulo 10.

**Gracias a todas las personas que me escriben y a las que no pero toman un tiempo en leer mi historia** mil veces gracias y hasta la próxima

Ahora soy Pao15 jaja Xd (por obvias razones no?)

Mata ne!!


End file.
